Teen Titans Book of Random Scenes
by Darkmatt
Summary: Cancelled due to the show dying and lost of interest, it was a fun thing to do though! Title selfexplordinary. Humor ahoy!
1. Rage fit for a Cage

THE BOOK OF RANDOM SCENES 

TEEN TITANS VOLUME I

By Darkmatt

Amazingly, I have adapted to Book stories, it was hard, and boring,  
but I did it. And now I bring you this.

Random scenes that stars the Teen Titans, who cares what, it's still funny. (Maybe!)

Thanks for reading! And be sure to show that you want more be reviewing

Review guidelines and copyright is at the end!

So what are you waiting for!?!? READ ON!!

VOLUME I  
CHAPTER I  
Rage fit for a Cage

* * *

Titans Tower... 

"Come on Beast Boy..."

WHACK!!! Sparring rooms, Raven is levitating a bat and is constantly whacking Beast Boy, unfortinately Beast Boy has gotten too many whacks in the head and he forgot how to fight back, inconvient eh?

WHACK!!! "Fight back." An annoyed Raven said. WHACK!!! "Fight WHACK!!! "FIGHT..." WHACK!!! "Come on! Fight!" WHACK!!! Beast Boy falls to the ground.

"Still angry that Beast Boy went into your room?" Robin just outside the spar said. "Yes..." Raven shurged. While picking up with a closer look, a Beast Boy dummy. "You do know he apolagized." "Actions takes priority above words." "Rats, she has a point." Robin whispered to himself.

"Well come on Raven, you can't stay angry all day." Robin said smiling. Raven glares at him with glowing eyes. "Take your sunshine somewhere else." Raven growled. Robin, slowly, stepped back, and away.

SLAM!!! Now we see a destroyed Beast Boy dummy with his stuffing laying all over the place like a corpse. Raven's pounding it with a slate of steel ripped off one of the walls in the spar. SLAM!!!

Starfire went in to check what was going on. "Raven?" Starfire said Raven turned his attention to her. "Why are you pounding a doll with a piece of steel?" "Because, Star. I need something to take out my anger on. Want to volunteer?" Starfire looked worried, and then said"How do I "volunteer"?" "Like this."

Outside Titans Tower...SLAM!!! Something bursts out the window, a yellow arrows represents where it was...err...where she was.

Back inside..."AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" SPLASH Unfortinately Raven's shot bent the slate of steel. Raven cease control of the slate, and it drops to the ground with a heavy BOOM.

5 minutes later, we see Raven with "2" slates of steel, position an inch or two from Raven's extended arms. Raven jumps forward, in midair she claps her hands...and the slates together. Ahead of her, we see that dummy again, damaged beyond repair. Raven does it again, going even closer, until the slates where just below the dummy. This time she just jumped, and claped the slates, harshly squishing the dummyThe stuffing flies everywhere. This would've been a room full of gore if the dummy was actually Beast Boy. Good thing it's not! It would take forever to get the stains out!

"Uhhh, Rav?" Cyborg said while peeking out the entrance/exit. Raven turned slowly, and gave a death stare at Cyborg. Cyborg jumped up and shrieked. "What?" Raven asked. "Uhhhh, I've set up something that could help ease your rage..." Cyborg said, while taking a few steps back in fear. "....Sure I'll try it out."

The living room, as I like to call it. Yano, the one with that giant screen. Some game was loaded to it. It was called "Hyper Shoot 5 "Give it a wiz Raven." Cyborg said while handing Raven an electronic gun. "Might as well." Raven shurged while taking the gun from Cyborg's hand.

ACTION! (Insert about 200 split-second gun shooting noises, and then a KA-BLAM!!) PERFECT!

"Unbelivable." Robin said, hanging by an exit. "She got every target"  
Robin continued. "What's even more amazing is that the gun exploded from an overload. Ain't it supposed to be safe?" Cyborg said. "Am I done?" Raven said irritatively. "Yes." Robin and Cyborg blankly said.  
Immediately after that Raven went off to the spar. "Good god I got to tell BB." Cyborg said. "Where is Beast Boy? Where's Starfire?" Robin asked.

I can answer one question, BB's at the spar. "Oh, hey Rav. Still mad that I went into your room?" Raven was giving Beast Boy a death stare "It's not like it's no big deal." BB continued. "Umm..."Raven Said.

FLASHBACK

"Somebody went into my room." Raven said, with head tilted down. She tilts it back up. And by her facial expression, she was pissed "NOBODY GOES INTO MY ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Gotham City, Raven's voice echoes through Gotham. :P

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven finished. Cue cheesy Matrix "Neo taking off" SFX. Raven bolts up and into the sky.

..........Robin immmediately turned to Cyborg and said "Erase all footage off the security cameras. If she finds out it was us, she'll kill us all."

END FLASHBACK

Raven walked over to a wall with a control knob. "Uhhh, Rav?" Beast Boy asked confused. Raven grabbed the knob and started to turn it to the right. Starting off from "Exercise", to "Friendly Fight", then "Spar then "Fight", "Brawl", "Steel Cage Match"...

and then stops at "Hell in a Cell!".

Wired Fences sprouts up from the floor, just a few feet above the ceiling, and then a ceiling dropped onto the fences. With some latching, we got a Hell in a Cell match, BB Vs. Raven. "Uhhhh, Raven"  
Beast Boy said in fear.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!!" Some of the wiring ripped out the fence and started to twine up and shift...into a Katana, and it floated into Raven's right hand. "Raven?" Beast Boy said, choking. Raven charged in with a battle cry. And then...

Living Room, Robin enters the room. "I couldn't find Beast Boy anywhere. Where is he?" Robin spoke into his communicator. "Uhhh, I think I found them." Cyborg's voice spoke out of the communicator. And then some of Raven's grunts and Beast Boy's yells in pain came through the communicator. "Oh, god, no." Robin said.

Back in the spar. We see Cyborg watching outside the cell. Raven was slashing and stabbing the pulp out of Beast Boy. And Cyborg couldn't do anything..."Good lord I gotta stop this." Cyborg said. His right hand shifts into his Proton Cannon, and fires.

Strangely, the beam bounces back off. "What the?" Cyborg asked. "You think I would let you stop this?"

Just outside, we see the author, Darkmatt, in all his "glory". Setting up a stand and an actual door that has been vacant this entire chapter.  
"Step right up folks! Raven Vs. Beast Boy! The fight of the Titans life! Beast Boy pays 100,000-1! Make your bets now!" Darkmatt announced through a megaphone.

And immediately a line full of good guys bad guys neutral guys secondary characters random background characters short carrer characters (Terra. :P) alike formed up in a line and started emptying there pockets to gain admitence to the fight. Of course they betted on Raven.

And so, everybody except BB wins, because Raven, eventually bored,  
pinned the severely disfigured Beast Boy into submission.

And that's pretty much the story. Oh yeah! Epilouge!

Staff Medic room. "You got 145 broken bones, all broken in over 4 places, you'll be staying here for 4 months, and can't shapeshift for 4 years, but you did not suffer any internal damage, so consider yourself lucky." Darkmatt said. "Lucky? LUCKY?!?!" A casted up to the neck up BB said. "I can never ride a Moped again!" "The only Moped you rode was a toy one."

FLASHBACK

Outside K-Mart, we see Beast Boy riding those rides you find near the entrance/exit of the store. It was shaped like a Moped, and guess who was riding it.

"What in gods name are you doing?" Raven said. The ride immediately stops. Beast Boy looks at Raven, shocked..."Hey a guy can dream can't he?" Beast Boy said, breaking in tears.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey a guy can dream can't he?!?!" Beast Boy yelled. Darkmatt was annoyed.

2 minutes later, Beast Boy's head was casted up, the only thing open was his eyes. And all Beast Boy can do is go "Mrmrmrmrfrmrrfmrrf!".

Raven enters the room. "We all learned a lesson haven't we?" She said.  
"Yep. Sure have." Darkmatt said, smiling. "It doesn't hurt to take Anger Mangament." Darkmatt continued.

Outside Titans Tower, something busts out ANOTHER window, a yellow arrow represent where he was at.

SPLASH!!! Island's Coast. Starfire was laying in the coast. When Cyborg got out of water and into the beach. "Uhhh, Star? How long have you been there?" Darkmatt question. Starfire was completely red on one side. "I find the tanning, ow, painful." Starfire groaned.

THE END!

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this. So please, show your care and review. 

NOTE:Don't expect an update for me soon. I'm a slow updater. :P

COPYRIGHT AND GUIDELINES

* * *

Teen Titans owned by Cartoon Network Darkmatt is in no way related to CTN, and this is a NON-PROFIT fiction made simply for fun and delight.Thanks to all who understands this and reads my stories! 

Though I am happy that you care to review this fic I am not happy when I get reviews that is hateful, spam, and what not.

I DO NOT accept the following reviews and is not tolerated.

-Hateful reviews, threats, and complaints (Otherwise called a flame)  
-Excessive Out-of-Content talking and endless, pointless text (Spam)  
-Suggestions, or demands, of any sort without granted permission. I like to think of things on my own thank you very much.

Braking these guidelines will result in being blocked, and other misc.  
punishments that I see fit.

Thanks for following these guidelines. It shouldn't be a problem to most reviewers.

One last thing. If you want to contact me, just read my profile, again, no flames, spam, and suggestions without granted permission.


	2. Finacials and Beast Boy

THE BOOK OF RANDOM SCENES 

TEEN TITANS VOLUME I

By Darkmatt

Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to know that SOME people like the story.

Anyway, enjoy this next random scene.

Oh yeah, I forgot, don't own K-Mart. It's in today's copyright.

Of course, copyright (and review guidelines) are at the end.

ENJOY!!!

VOLUME I   
CHAPTER II   
Finacials and Beast Boy  
(Now with more words)

* * *

The pizza shop, we see Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Wait, why Beast Boy? "23 slices." Raven sighed. Raven was half-awake, Starfire was drinking some pop, and Beast Boy, was seeing how many slices of pizza he can eat without drinking. World record? City record? No. It was because he was about a few bucks above broke. 

And he's spending it all, on pizza. "24 slices..." Raven said. "Why can't we go to the Strike n' Spare instead? At least they have coffee there." Raven continued. "I know! Let's go to the Brothers Tomato"  
Starfire said. Brilliant. Tomato Brothers not only has pizza there, but they have rich, nummy spegetti.

"My check hasn't arrived yet." Raven said, banging her head again.  
"A check? But don't you write checks?" Starfire questioned. "Not today,  
Starfire." Raven shruged.

40 minutes later. It was nighttime, a whole crowd gathered around Beast Boy, now on his 64th slice. And Raven and Starfire are nowhere to be found.

Because they're under the crowd of people, who are going "GO! GO! GO!  
GO!" repeatively. Beast Boy was on a roll...until....

Groooooooooowl, that was Beast Boy's stomach. "Uuuugh, BATHROOM!" BB,  
with lightning speed, bolted inside the resturant, and into the bathroom.

1 hour later...Beast Boy finally emerges from the lavatory. "Ahhh,  
that feels way better." Beast Boy said, relaxed. Carelessly, he went to the drinking fountain.

And took a sip. And then gone back to Raven and Starfire, with foot-  
prints all over there back. Beast Boy took another slice, and gobbled it. "1 slice." Raven groaned. "1 slice?" Beast Boy questioned. And then realized something. "DARN IT!!!"

Streets of Gotham City, "I almost broke the 64 mark." Beast Boy cried.  
"Wouldn't matter anyway." Raven said, holding a Genus Book of World Records. "The record is...unbelivably, 149 slices." Raven said. But all BB did was sink his head down even more. "I still don't know why you want to eat so many slices." Starfire questioned. That does raise a question. God why? Don't know. Don't care. It was just a miniscular part of the plot. NOW we get started.

"Beast Boy. I have to talk to you." Robin said. Outside Beast Boy's room, the door opens, and behind was Beast Boy. "What is it?" He asked.  
"How you ever checked what you're getting?" Robin asked. "I thought all my expenses were covered." Beast Boy chuckled.

FLASHBACK

2 minutes later, Beast Boy's head was casted up, the only thing open was his eyes. And all Beast Boy can do is go "Mrmrmrmrfrmrrfmrrf!".

Raven enters the room. "We all learned a lesson haven't we?" She said.  
"Yep. Sure have." Darkmatt said, smiling. "It doesn't hurt to take Anger Mangament." Darkmatt continued.

Outside Titans Tower, something busts out ANOTHER window, a yellow arrow represent where he was at.

SPLASH!!! Island's Coast. Starfire was laying in the coast. When Cyborg got out of water and into the beach. "Uhhh, Star? How long have you been there?" Darkmatt question. Starfire was completely red on one side. "I find the tanning, ow, painful." Starfire groaned.

Back inside the hospital, Raven confronted Beast Boy and said. "Oh yeah, I got a letter from your insurence provider, you got to rene-"

Hey wait a minute!

END FLASHBACK

"That was just last chapter!" Beast Boy said. "Yeah, but it was off-  
scene." Robin said. "Now can I continue? Robin continued. "Fine"  
"Thank you." Robin whipped out a piece of paper. And then put on some glasses. Do not know why.

_Dear Beast Boy_

_We have had troubles with your insurence today. Even though we have been covering your insurence and keeping you show fit, we were supposed to recieve your maintenance payment for January, Febuary, March, and April. Though we do need you okay for constant episodes we are not a free buisness and because of your lack of payment we have to cease your service. You will have to pay your own bills, and have to actually pay the admittance fee to get the service back. But you may not do so for one month. Punishment is the key._

_Sincerly yours,_

_The Blue Flame Inc. Medical Insurence Provider_

"I never gotten that!" Beast Boy shouted. "Because you never bothered to look at it." Robin said. "Oh yeah, your medical bill came in." Robin gets ANOTHER letter and hands it to Beast Boy. He just goes straight down to Total...

_TOTAL FEE:$2,484.32_

Above Gotham City, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!"

Back at BB's room, "I CANNOT MAKE THIS MUCH MONEY!" Beast Boy ranted.  
"Why are you yelling at me?" Robin dazed, and then soon fell to the ground. Clearly BB is screwed. Cause I mean come on, don't I get part of the cut damn it?!? I spend just under a million bucks every day reading while I go rant.

Living room, Beast Boy is sobbing on a pillow in the couch. Raven, on the other side, is trying to solve a Rubik's Cube. "Get over it." Raven scowl. Beast Boy took his head out of the pillow, and looked at Raven.  
Which kinda spooked her out. "Eww." She said. Beast Boy was bawling like a baby. "I like you to come up with over $2,000!" Raven, backed up a bit and said "I don't know, try doing street performence or something. Just get away from me, you're crying all over my outfit"  
Beast Boy's head was buried in Raven's cloak. :P Strong, BB. Strong,  
BB.

Streets of Gotham City, there was a sign propped up on a corner of a street said "Can you stump Beast Boy? $5.00 a try". Cyborg groaned.  
"He's desperate I swear." Cyborg took a peek by the corner of a street.  
There was Beast Boy, and there was Robin with a Animals Dictionary. A crowd of people has gather around Beast Boy to see if they can name an animal Beast Boy CANNOT shift to that is valid. Clearly he has this made.

But of course, I like to torture Beast Boy. (No flames BB fans!) "BB what in god's name are you doing?" Cyborg questioned, while going towards Beast Boy. "Check it out! Street Performance!" Beast Boy cheered. "NOBODY CAN STUMP ME!!" "Oh nobody?"

A zookeeper (Hence the clothes) comes up and saids "I'll give it a try." He tosses 3 one dollar bills into a box. "Take your best shot dude!" Beast Boy taunted. "Can you shift into an American Kestral"  
God what's an American Kestral? Well, I got the Internet on my hand,  
so I do know it exists. Robin knows it exists.

Beast Boy didn't. "Is that real?" Beast Boy asked Robin. "Ahh! Just found it! American Kestral." Robin said. "Can I see?" Beast Boy started to loom unto Robin, until he pushed him aside and said "Sorry Beast Boy , contest's a contest." Oop. Beast Boy's owned. And the person that took his $378 dollars, was an average zookeeper. "You should've paid attention in biology." Robin said. Beast Boy, crawled into fetal position, and sobbed some more.

_WINNER, RAVEN!_

"Unbelivable." Cyborg said. "Can I go now?" Raven moaned. Living Room,  
Robin comes in and said "Welp, I'm sorry to say that Beast Boy lost all his money." "What did he blow it all on the slots?" Cyborg asked.  
"THE SLOTS?!??!" Beast Boy, still sobbing, rushed into the room.  
"Restraining order." Raven growled while holding up...well...a Restraining order. Beast Boy backs up a few feet away. "Oh yeah! I'll go to the Casino!" Beast Boy cheered. "Uhhh, BB, even though we don't know why gambling's illegal, the law's the law." Cyborg said. "What are you saying?" Beast Boy asked.

"YOU MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO ENTER" was plastered on the Casino's doors.  
"Awww man..." Beast Boy cried. "Besides, you don't have any money"  
Cyborg added. Beast Boy again, crawled to fetal positon. "Ummmm.  
I know!" Cyborg said. "Become a Bounty Hunter! And go get somebody that can pay about $2,500 in cash!" Beast Boy didn't bother to get out of fetal position. "Umm, hello? Are you listening?" Cyborg asked. "Ummmm,  
I'm stuck." Beast Boy blushed, while drolling more tears and snot.

In the Strike n' Spare, we see a villain. But who is he? Brother Blood?  
No. Jhonny Rancid? Hell no! Cinderblock? ...What? Well, close...it's Slade. How did he survive that volcano? He just did. Now leave me alone.

"Yeah, and I'll just have some coffee with that." Slade was saying to a waiter. The waiter walks off, and into the kitchen. And Slade, bored,  
whips out his Nintendo DS and started playing a random game. He hears some doors banging, and then he heard "Slade! I'm calling you out"  
"Oh great, another idiot bounty hunter." Slade sighed, put away his DS,  
and went to check who it was.

Beast Boy, looking like he's ready for a fight, was looking around,  
until he found Slade just a couple inches in front of him. "What the hell do you want?" Slade scowled. "Uhhh...." Beast Boy said, paralyzed.  
:P It's been a while since he seen Slade. And it looks like he was stranger then ever. Not to mention taller. "Yeah...you just stand there like an idiot. I'm gonna go eat." Slade said, and returned back to his table.

5 minutes later...Beast Boy finally snaps out of it. And goes over to Slade, who is just laying down a $5 tip. Wow, he tips good. Slade turns to Beast Boy, and then says "Listen, I'm not going to take the time to obliterate somebody who can't react fast when they see me. Sorry, but not my problem." Then Slade unleashes a swift, powerful kick and sends Beast Boy...out the window. "Mark my words Slade I will claim the bounty on your head!" Beast Boy shouted, while in a trash can. "Hey a wrapped up M&Ms!"

Some abandon warehouse, Slade's going down a secret backdoor to his chambers. (Hey, name a fortress that DOESN'T have a backdoor eh)  
But what pops out when Slade opens the door, is Beast Boy. "How'd you get in there?" Slade said, shocked. "The front door." Beast Boy responded "You mean to be telling me...you went pass Cinderblock,  
Plasmus, Overload, and my 2,347 Slade clones, just to wait for me at the backdoor?" "Actually, I turned into a rat and went through the ventilation system." "God damn it." Slade hissed, he grabs Beast Boy,  
and prepares to throw him. But BB quickly shifts into an Elephant,  
Slade tumbles...into the back door, and quickly seals it back up before Beast Boy can react...again. "I really gotta quit doing that"  
Beast Boy groaned.

Beast Boy, once again, is sneaking through the ventilation system to get to Slade's chambers. But this time, BB wasn't so lucky. "God is this guy that dense?" Slade said while controlling some thingies.  
We turn to Beast Boy. "I betcha he wouldn't think I'd go the same route twice." BB thought. But then, he felt his feet getting warm. "Oh oh"  
He thought. He started to bolt quickly, but a little later, it was starting to burn. Beast Boy was getting scorched. But he quickly slip through an air vent before he got charred. BB shifted back to normal...

to be comfronted by Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, and Slade's army of evil clones. "Oh boy." Beast Boy said.

Back to Slade...he's watching Beast Boy get utterly obliterated, again.  
"Man I should charge admission to see this." Slade thought.

9:00 P.M. in the Titans Tower Medical room. "God what were you thinking trying to get the price on Slade?" Robin said to an casted up BB. "I was desperate for money. What do you think?" Beast Boy said behind his casted up mouth. "Well, you got 3 hours, before the Bill Collector comes." Beast Boy's eyes widen, he still remembers the last time the Bill Collector, Darkmatt visited.

FLASHBACK

Beast Boy was dangling from a rope suspended on a cave ceiling, below was molten lava, directly imported from the Earth's core. "Where my money dammit?!?!" Darkmatt hissed. "PLEASE LET ME GO!!!" BB shrieked.

END FLASHBACK

Beast Boy mutterd something unintelligable, so Robin just left. :P

2 hours and 59 minutes later, Beast Boy was asleep. Somebody was in the room with him, and he laid a bag of something near him, arranged BB's hand so he'll grab it, and then fled out the window. And we'll never know who did it.

DONG! DONG! DONG! Insert 9 more dongs. Someone knocked at the door.  
Robin opened the door, it was Darkmatt. "Bill collector, where's my money?" He hissed. Robin sighed, and said "Beast Boy doesn't have it.  
But come on, you can wait another day can't you?

Raven's room. SLAM!!!!! Insert Robin screaming here. "Bill Collector's here." Raven sighed. Starfire emerges from some covers, and said "Who was that?" "Bill collector." "Oh no. What will happen to Beast Boy now?" "Whatever it is, I want to be part of it." Raven quit meditating,  
and exited her room. But then quickly comes back in and saids "No touch." to Starfire ready to grab a box. She quickly retracts her hand,  
and Raven exited the room again.

Raven got to Robin, who was in the Medical Room. "Where is he?" Raven asked Robin. "He's gone." Robin said. "......pardon?" Raven said,  
confused. "Beast Boy was holding about $3,000 in a bag, so Darkmatt took it and left." "Awww man and I brought the flamethrower." Raven moaned while putting away a flamethrower.

7:00 AM, Beast Boy woke up. "Huh? Why aren't I tied up yet?" Beast Boy said.

And that was it. (Sorry to leave you hanging.) Beast Boy somehow got his long awaited luck and was able to avoid unlimited torture. But who saved his ass?!?!

Some cave, "WHERE'S MY MONEY?!??!?" Darkmatt scowled. "I GAVE IT TO BEAST BOY!!" Terra shrieked, while dangling from a rope attached to a ceiling, with molten lava at the bottom. :P

THE END!

* * *

I swear, the next scene will not be another BB torment scene. I do so solemly, or however you spelled it, swear. 

Anyway, thanks for reviewing! It's now time to go to the last words,  
the copyright and guidelines!

Note:Copyright notice and Guidelines is from the 1st chapter, it's just the old one with added on things!

COPYRIGHT AND GUIDELINES

* * *

Blue Flame Incorperated is copyrighted by Darkmatt. All rights are reserved. 

Teen Titans owned by Cartoon Network Nintendo DS owned by Nintendo Darkmatt DOES NOT own and is NOT related to Cartoon Network,  
Strike n' Spare, K-mart, Tomato Brothers, M&Ms, and Nintendo, and this is a NON-PROFIT fiction made simply for fun and delight.  
Thanks to all who understands this and reads my stories!

Though I am happy that you care to review this fic I am not happy when I get reviews that is hateful, spam, and what not.

I DO NOT accept the following reviews and is not tolerated.

-Hateful reviews, threats, and complaints (Otherwise called a flame)  
-Excessive Out-of-Content talking and endless, pointless text (Spam)  
-Suggestions, or demands, of any sort without granted permission. I like to think of things on my own thank you very much.

Braking these guidelines will result in being blocked, and other misc.  
punishments that I see fit.

Thanks for following these guidelines. It shouldn't be a problem to most reviewers.

One last thing. If you want to contact me, just read my profile, again, no flames, spam, and suggestions without granted permission.


	3. Nevereverevereverevereverever Land

THE BOOK OF RANDOM SCENES

TEEN TITANS

VOLUME I

By Darkmatt

I promised you no Beast Boy torture, and indeed, no BB torture. I'm  
doing...

VOLUME I

CHAPTER III

Aftershock 2/2 Outtakes!

"That has Beast Boy torture in it!" Cyborg said.

"DAMN IT!" Darkmatt shouted.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTTAKE 1/10:

My name is Terra, I have done horrible, horrible things before...what's  
next?!? "Dammit follow the cue cards!" Darkmatt said. "Sorry!" Terra  
said.

OUTTAKE 2/10:

"Okay let's see, Terra to E6 and Evil Slade Clone #1734 to E11." "Hmm,  
nice move." Beast Boy said to Slade.

OUTTAKE 3/10:

"TITANS! GO!" Robin said. They charged towards Terra...then about 100  
Slade clones jumped off the roof and dogpiled the Titans. "CUT!"  
Darkmatt yelled, and then walked to Slade. "WHO TOLD YOU TO USE THAT  
PLAN?" He said. "I thought I was supposed to be tactical." Slade said.  
Darkmatt shruged, and facefalled.

OUTTAKE 4/10:

Terra's backing up from the battlefield, so she can get a moment's  
peace to contact Slade. "Slade, I need help." Terra cried.  
Movie Theater, Slade's watching the Matrix Reloaded "Man this is a good  
movie." Slade said. His communicator was at the side of his seat  
vibrating. Slade payed no attention and just continued watching.  
"SLADE?!?!?" Terra shriked. Robin got on to Terra's platform, and kicks  
her off. Of course, that brings Robin down to-

Wait, this is off-track. Darn it.

OUTTAKE 5/10:

Slade's chambers. Terra bolts out the door. Panting, she said "Thank  
god I just got out of that alive." Slade, watching the camera filming  
this, got up, and slaps Terra. "You made me lost $10,000 in repairs you  
bitch!" Slade growled. "FOLLOW THE CUE CARDS!" Darkmatt moaned.  
"Sorry." Slade said.

OUTTAKE 6/10:

"Uhhh, I think I'm lost..." Beast Boy said, lost in a weird place known  
as the Amala Network. "I gotta quit screwing around with magic  
cylinders." BB groaned. (PLAY SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI 2: NOCTURNE TODAY!!)

OUTTAKE 7/10:

Beast Boy approches the doors to Slade's chambers, when he comes up to  
them, he heards a familiar voice. "Damn I've lost so much money..."  
"OPEN UP!!" Beast Boy growled. "Oh it's you. Screw you, Robin is my 1  
and only rival. Now scram!" Slade said...but the doors open for BB. He  
walks in to find nothing....but a staircase. When the doors close. BB  
shifted into a Cheetah, and starting sprinting towards the stairs.

2 hours later..."GOD DOES THIS STAIRCASE EVER END?!?!" Beast Boy  
thought, he's still not there. Just for kicks, he turns around to find  
out it looks like he only traveled about 10 meters up the stairs.  
"HOW DOES HE DO THIS!?!?!" He began ranting.

In Slade's chamber. "Thanks for the trick Bowser." Slade said while  
handing Bowser a sack of coins. "Don't mention it." Bowser said.

OUTTAKE 8/10:

Slade's chamber, the doors swing open, and Beast Boy enters. To find  
Terra, in fetal position. "Umm, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Kill me." Cried Terra. "Pardon?" Terra jumps up to Beast Boy, and  
begins shrieking. "KILL ME DAMN IT! I DON'T HAVE ANY CONTROL ANYMORE!!  
WHAT'S THE POINT OF LIVING IF I CAN'T CHOOSE MY OWN PATHS!!!!!!"

At the back, we see Darkmatt. "I think we overdosed her." He said.  
"Geez you think?" Slade, who was right beside of Darkmatt, said.

OUTTAKE 9/10:

Scene where Terra is about to drive a stalactite into Beast Boy.  
"Terra, no." Beast Boy cried. "I have no control anymore, remember?"  
Terra sobbed. Just then, the rest of the Teen Titans burst in. "Terra!  
Don't...you...dare" said Robin. "Do it Terra, you OBEY your master."  
Slade said. And this is where they both started to pester Terra into  
making a choice one of the sides wanted.

But only after a little bit. "AHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!"  
Shriked Terra, she threw the spike away, and bolted out the door.  
Running as fast as she can.

Both sides were shocked............"Well what the hell do we do now?"  
Slade asked. "We start over, because that's not supposed to happen."  
Darkmatt groaned.

OUTTAKE 10/10:

Back to the pestering...after a bit. Slade got an idea. "Terra, if you  
kill him, I'll give you control back." Slade said. Terra, for once,  
look extremely happy. "No, Terra, NO!!!" Beast Boy shrieked.

And the spike drove into BB's chest. 3567 damage, enough to kill him.  
The Titans, were shocked. But Terra, just went up to Slade, who was  
chuckling. "So where's my control?" Terra cheered. "Oh yeah, don't  
forget to kill Robin as well." Slade said.

The smile Terra was wearing fell off. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" flamed Terra,  
she lunges at Slade, and thus starts an all-out brawl.

Robin and Raven went up to the dead Beast Boy, removed the spike from  
his corpse, and used a Revival Bead on him. Beast Boy slowly gets up.  
"I can't belive she did that." Cried BB. "Sigh, I'll let you cry."  
Raven said.

THE END!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it?" Said Raven. "That's all you wrote, how pathetic." She  
continued. Darkmatt twiched a bit. "You want a real story? FINE!!"  
He growled.

VOLUME I

(THE REAL!!!) CHAPTER III

Raven's day of unlimited despair.

"NO WAIT I WAS KIDDING!!" Shriked Raven. Darkmatt snickered. "Yeah,  
watch what you wish for." He said.

VOLUME I

(THE REAL!!!) CHAPTER III

Never-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever Land

(Now supported by WordPad.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a strange day at Titan's Tower, Starfire was the only one there.  
Why? Well, she was holding a note that saids

_Got to go fight some guy.  
He said if we bring  
Starfire he'll harm the  
hostage. So stay here,  
and get some sleep!_

_Robin_

Starfire of course, was too worried to go to sleep. :P She just keep  
on walking and walking until..

DONGx12!!! It was midnight, there was a knock on the door. Starfire,  
filled with glee, thought it was Robin and rushed to the door. But  
instead, it was Darkmatt.

"Tax Collector" Darkmatt said. "Aren't you a collector of bills?"  
Starfire asked. "I CAN BE WHATEVER I WANT TO BE!!!" Hissed Darkmatt.  
"Uhhh, my friends are not here." Starfire said, nervously. "Then I'll  
help myself." Said a charging in Darkmatt, who just ran over Starfire.

Darkmatt, fueled with confidence, started tearing up room to room for  
money. Starfire was shocked...too shocked to do anything about it.  
Darkmatt stops at the note Robin left Starfire. "...Why are you awake  
at Midnight?" Darkmatt asked. "B-because, you woke me up?" Starfire  
stammered. "...Touche" Darkmatt said, and resume tearing up the place.

Starfire's room, Starfire is trying to sleep, but thanks to the  
carelessness of Darkmatt, she's wide awake. And of course, nothing  
she can do about it. "Ohhh, I was I had a world of my own to escape  
too." Starfire said to herself...and then she immediately jumps up to  
find a tranqualizer dart. "What the?" Starfire asked, and turned to  
Darkmatt at the door, pathetically trying to hide a tranqualizer gun.  
"What?" Darkmatt said. But before she can react, Starfire fell to the  
ground.

Starfire woke up a little later, but it felt like it was god windy.  
It really was, she peeked out her window and realized she was in the  
middle of a tornado. And a whole bunch of projectiles were in there  
with her. Including a cow, which crashed through the window and into  
Starfire. Eventually, the Titans Tower shot out of the tornado, and  
lands upside-down into some plains. Starfire...slowly but surely,  
brought herself up, and out of the tower via the window. "Uhhhh...."  
Starfire said to herself. "I don't think I'm in Gotham City anymore..."

Just then, some random townspeople from a nearby village approches  
thealien girl. "Who the (CENSORED!) is she?" Cried a man.  
"She's the witch! TheWicked Witch of the Wacky Wild Women  
wharabtoutbububu." Cried a woman."What?" Said the man. "THE  
WITCH!!!" Cried the woman, again. Andeverybody fled back to their  
village, shouting"THE WITCH IS HERE!!!"

Starfire...just stood there. "This is....a very strange place indeed."  
Starfire was able to say. "Not as strange as the castle." Starfire  
heard Terra's voice.

Indeed, Terra appears inside a bubble. Unfortinaly, it rolls right past  
Starfire. "ACCK! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!!" Cried Terra. She rolls  
out of Starfire's vision. Cue a pop, some screams of pain. And Terra  
running back up to Star, with a bruise on her head. "....Terra?" Star  
said, confused. "Yeah?" Terra replied. "....Is this were dead people  
go to?"

Cue Terra facefalling, "NO!" shouted Terra. "It's Never-ever-ever-ever-  
ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-  
ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever-"

2 hours later.

"EVER-EVER-EVER LAND!!!" Terra shouted, then shortly collapses. After  
20 seconds, Terra was able to get back up. "I can grant you back home."  
Terra said. "Really?!?" Cheered Star. "Please return me to my home!"  
She continued. "Uhhhhh....." Terra said while looking at a banged up  
giant T building. "Oh yeah, and 1st, fix it!" Starfire smiled. "Let me  
finish what I was saying." Said Terra. "Okay." ........"Ahem, I can  
grant you back home, if you get the magic red shoes from the Wizard of  
Oz, help out 3 people, and defeat the Wicked Witch of the Wild Wacky  
Wahporabluts..." Terra sanked her head, then got back up. "THE WITCH!"  
She finished. More panic began from the nearby town, including raining  
pipes and another cow...that landed on Starfire. "Ow...yes...I will do  
what you said." Star groaned. "But...I could use some help." She  
continued. "Just follow the Yellow Brick Road." Terra said. "Okay."  
Star agreed.

She started walking on the nearby road..."Uhhh, other way." Terra said.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Starfire said. She backtracks, and starts going the  
opposite direction. "...sigh...god I hate my job." Terra said under  
her breath.

And so, Starfire began on her quest...just walking along...until a  
lion jumps out of a nearby bush!!!

"Halt! I cannot let you pass!" Said the lion. Star shrieked. "Until I  
tell you a moral!" The lion continued..."Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."  
Starfire was about to speak, "No wait I can do it." but the Lion  
interupted her. "Oh come on, come on..................I got to have  
something...." the lion continued. "How about I help you?" Starfire  
said. "Oh no not really I don't need any help." The lion said........

The lion glomps Starfire. "PLEASE HELP ME! I'M ALWAYS PICKED ON AND  
THEY MAKE FUN OF ME ALL THE TIME!!!" He shriked. Star was too shocked  
to answer. "Uhhhh....who's they?" She was able to ask. "I DON'T KNOW!!  
I WOULD BE ABLE TO LIVE A GOOD LIFE IF I WAS ABLE TO SAY MORALS!!!"  
The lion continued. "How about you-" Star said. "BUT I CAN'T! I'LL  
ALWAYS LIFE A MEANINGLESS PITIFUL-"

"MR. LION!!!!!!!!" Starfire shouted to finally get time to speak. "How  
about you come with me? I'm sure the Wizard of Oz could grant these  
morals, of which you speak." "You know the Wizard of Oz?" "I'm going to  
meet him and get some shoes. Want to come along?" "I would love too!  
I can't use my name in a moral, so just call me Lion guy!" Starfire  
raised an eyebrow..."How about.....the Moral-less Lion?" "...THAT'S  
GENIUS!! HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!!?!?" The lion glomps Star AGAIN. "Get off  
me please." Starfire choked.

And so, we got the Moral-less lion, but soon they found a man in a  
costume made of tin material appliances. "Ummm, hello." Starfire  
greeted. "Hey." The man said. "Can...I assist you in something?" Star  
asked. The tin man approches Starfire and said. "You the 1st person to  
actually care..." "Uhhh....you're welcome?" "Can you take me to the  
Wizard of Oz?" "I would love too! What is your problem?" The tin man  
sank his head and said "I wasn't always a tin man." "Ohh..." Starfire  
said while taking a step back. "That's horrible, who did this to you?"  
She continued. "If I mention her name, she'll kill me." Starfire was  
shocked..."Uhhh, never mind then. Want to come with us? I'm going to  
the Wizard of Oz to get some magic shoes!" "And I'm going there  
because I want to be able to say morals." The lion said. "Cool! Let's  
go!!" The tin man said. "You can just call me the tin man, it won't  
matter." He continued. "Alright! Let us go forth!!" Star cheered.  
"YEAH!" The lion and the tin man both said.

And another! But along the way, they gone into a corn field, where theysee a moving scarecrow. "Ummm, hello. You must be alive too, I am  
Starfire. Do you need something from the Wizard of OZ?" Starfire said.  
Yeah, she's getting used to this. But this time...the scarecrow jumps  
up and tackles Star. "I'LL TELL YOU DAMN WELL WHAT I NEED  
FROM THE WIZARD!!!" She hissed.

"I need Urbal Tea..." She then whisperd to Star. "Uhhh....okay, you  
can join....just...please do not tackle me again." Star cried. ".......  
.....okay." The scarecrow said, and another!!!

Finally, the grouped reached the Castle of Oz!!!!!! Insert lightninghere.  
Starfire approches the door, and knocks. "Go away." Someone said.

"We need to visit you." Starfire replied. "Too bad, get out of here."  
Starfire was irritated. "If you don't, I will have to use force." She  
said. "Ahhhh! Please don't hurt me Witch!" "...I'm not a witch..."  
Starfire said under her breath. "I'll let you in! Just don't kill me!!"  
The guy said. And the door opens, they approched a large room,  
withsome giant head floating in the center. It was Darkmatt's head.

"WhO dArEs DiStUrBs My SlUmBeR?!?!?" The head growled. "Wrong movie!"  
The tin man said. "Oh sorry." Darkmatt replied. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU  
WANT??!?!" He continued. "Ummm..." Starfire said. "I need some magic  
shoes, the lion wants to be able to say morals, the tin man wants to  
not be a robot, and the scarecrow, wants Urbal Tea." She continued.  
"I NEED URBAL TEA!!!" The scarecrow hissed. "Whoh! Angry bitch!"  
Darkmatt said. "Okay fine, let's start with..........you." He continued  
while pointing to the tin man.

"Uhhh....I want to be a human again." The tin man said. "....Are you  
(CENSORED!)ing nuts? It's great to be a robot! Look at Al of Full  
Metal Alchemist, and then tell me you want to be human!" Darkmatt  
ranted. "Buuut...since I'm generous today, I'll make out half human..."  
Darkmatt continued.

And with some spiffy SFXs, the tin man was now (a) Cyborg, half man,  
half robot. "Happy?" Darkmatt hissed. "Uuuuhhh sure I can live with  
that." Cyborg said. "Okay, LION BOY! COME FORTH!!"  
The lion, propelled with fear, staggered up to the author's head. "Uhh,  
I would be happy if you grant me the power of being able to say  
morals" He said. ".....That'll just make you be annoying, dumbass! I  
really don't want to get a moral when I don't want one! And I'm sure  
nobody else wants to too!!" Darkmatt ranted....again...

"But.....I'm worthless without morals." The lion cried. "...Wellll, if  
you want it that badly. Read this." Darkmatt said. The giant book falls  
from the ceiling. "Read it, and you'll get the power." He continued.  
"Alright!" The lion said with glee, as he opens up the book, and starts  
reading. "You...I don't grant wishes to flaming bitches." Darkmatt  
said. "YoU BeTtEr...." The scarecrow hissed. "OKAY! OKAY! I give you...  
A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF URBAL TEA!!!!!" Darkmatt continued. And with some  
more spiffy SFXs, a whole bunch of stuff appears in front of the scare-  
crow.

It WAS Urbal Tea, but it wasn't already made. :P "What the hell am I  
supposed to do with this?" The scarecrow hissed. "You DO have a coffee  
maker right?" Darkmatt replied. "......#$" The scarecrow said, and  
rushed out the door. "Okay. I HAVE GRANTED YOUR WISHES!!!" "Wait!"  
Star said. "You forgot me! I need shoes!" She continued. "Red magic  
shoes?" Darkmatt said. "Yes!" Star answered. "Sorry, I just ran out.  
But you can get some more in.....2 years." Darkmatt said.

Star's hope....was crushed. "There has to be something you can do!"  
Star said. But just then, he heard whispering. "I'll check." Cyborg  
said. He searched around until he found a curtain, and opens up the  
curtain, to reveal Blackfire. "Sister!" Star shrieked. "DAMN IT! HOW  
DO YOU DO IT?!?!" Blackfire hissed. "How did you get out of probation?  
......again?" Starfire asked. "Long story short." Blackfire said.

FLASHBACK

A poker room. "Four Aces." Darkmatt said. "Straight Flush." Blackfire  
smirked. "DAMN IT!" Darkmatt growled. And hands over all his chips.  
"I win." Blackfire said. "Fine, deal's a deal, you're off probation.  
Though, I WILL kick your ass next time." Darkmatt growled.

END FLASHBACK

"The author needs to stop playing poker." Cyborg said.  
"And there's nothing you can do to stop me!!" Blackfire said. Cyborg shifts his  
arm into his fable Proton Cannon. "Let's test that theory." Cyborg  
said. And Cyborg fires......water....at Blackfire..."Oh yeah I forgot  
Proton Cannons weren't made yet." Cyborg said. "Ahhhh!!!! I'm melting!!!  
MELTING!!! This is the worst weakness anybody has!!! Hell, this is the  
WORST role I ever played!!! I will get you sister DEAR..." And that  
was Blackfire's last words before she turned into a puddle.  
And just then, Terra came to the room hopping, tied up to a chair.  
"Terra! Where were you?" Starfire asked. "That bitch sneak attacked me  
and threw me in her closet. Oh yeah, and I found some magic red shoes  
in there." Terra replied. "REALLY?!?!" Starfire said, then glomped  
Terra. "Urrrk, chest cavity, collapsing." Terra choked.  
And then after some untieing and some trading, Starfire was ready to  
go home. "Thanks for getting rid of that one witch." Terra said. "And  
thank you Terra for getting me home." Starfire said. "There's just one,  
more, thing, you have to do...." Terra said. "What is it?" Starfire  
asked.

"Say "Blackfire is your god" 300 times?" Terra said. "What the hell?"  
She continued. Off stage, Blackfire was holding up a badly drawn cue  
card with "Say "Blackfire is your god!" 300 times!", but just then,  
Darkmatt enters the studio, hopping, tied up to a chair. "I AM GOING TO  
KILL YOU BIATCH!!!!" Darkmatt growled. Blackfire shrieked, and ran  
away.

The cast just stared...................................................  
"I wonder what's on TV." Terra said, and left the studio.

THE END!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The plot of the real Chapter 3 was of course, ripped off/based off of/  
whatever The Wizard of Oz. Which I do not own!  
Thanks for reviewing! And reading! Can't forget that!

REVIEW RESPOND TIME!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all that reviews! I will gladly respond to reviews that  
were made to the previous chapter (Chapter 2) here.

corza12002  
-another funny one and what will come next no one knows (well maybe the writer does)

No seriously, I don't know at the start. I just dig into my bank of  
memories and see what I can come up with. :P

titanfan  
-wicked ausem please write more ASAP

I have been writing them ASAP. XX Amazing huh? I don't do this often.

COPYRIGHT AND GUIDELINES  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue Flame Incorperated is copyrighted by Darkmatt. All rights  
are reserved.

Teen Titans owned by Cartoon Network

Nintendo DS, Bowser, and other related characters owned by Nintendo

Shin Megami Tensei 2: Nocturne owned by Atlus. It's a great game! You  
should check it out sometime!

Darkmatt DOES NOT own and is NOT related to Cartoon Network,  
Strike n' Spare, K-mart, Tomato Brothers, The Wizard of Oz, M&Ms,  
Full Metal Alchemist an Nintendo, and this is a NON-PROFIT fiction  
made simply for fun and delight.

Thanks to all who understands this and reads my stories!

Though I am happy that you care to review this fic I am not happy when  
I get reviews that is hateful, spam, and what not.

I DO NOT accept the following reviews and is not tolerated.

-Hateful reviews, threats, and complaints (Otherwise called a flame)

-Excessive Out-of-Content talking and endless, pointless text (Spam)

-Suggestions, or demands, of any sort without granted permission. I  
like to think of things on my own thank you very much.

Braking these guidelines will result in being blocked, and other misc.  
punishments that I see fit.

Thanks for following these guidelines. It shouldn't be a problem to  
most reviewers.

One last thing. if you wish to contact me, stop by at my profile,  
again, no flames, spam, and suggestions without granted permission.


	4. Happy Spagetti and Cheese Day!

THE BOOK OF RANDOM SCENES

TEEN TITANS

VOLUME I

By Darkmatt

I'm still adapting to Wordpad. :P You might notice this chapter to be a aligned different, well I'm tired of having to go back and REALIGN my WHOLE STORY. (Fix this please None the less, that ain't stopping me from bringing the

next chapter.

VOLUME I

CHAPTER IV

Happy Spagetti and Cheese Day!

(Or, The Author's Day of no Plot)

Titans Tower Kitchen, it's dinner time! And the Titans are having...

SPAGETTI! ...AND CHEESE!

And now...offstage, to the Villains Staff Lounge! Where we find Slade, Red X, and many other people...wait...Red X? ...whatever. "I wonder what we're having today?" Red X said. "I know." Slade responded.

"SPAGETTI!" He shouted. Which with the booming sound waves, picked up Red X like wind..and sends him crashing through the door...dizzy. "Ohh my ribs, good thing I'm wearing ear plugs behind this mask." Red X groaned. Slade jumped onto him. "AND CHEESE!"

Slade shouted...again.

Back inside, we see Darkmatt...and Brother Blood. "...How much coffee has he been having?" Blood said. "Don't know." Darkmatt said, then threw his can of pop into a nearby trash can. "Don't care." He continued.

Back onstage, everybody's eating...I'm not gonna say it again. "You know you want to." Cyborg said. "Okay fine." Darkmatt groaned.

SPAGETTI! ...AND CHEESE!

Just then, Raven immediately spit out the food that was in her mouth...onto Beast Boy. "Urrgh, what is this crap?" She groaned. She took a closer look...to find tofu in her SPAGETTOAI!...and tofu in her CHEASHE! "Oops. Sorry, must've gotten a bit on your bowl."

Beast Boy said.

Raven..jumped out of her seat, onto Beast Boy. "I've had enough of this damn it! Everywhere I find, there's tofu! And I know you're always leaving it behind! Tofu in my bed, tofu in my book, tofu in my mirror-" Raven ranted. The rest was shocked. "AND-" She continued..and then reveals the inside of her cloak to be covered with tofu. "TOFU IN MY CLOAK!" She hissed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO TOMATO BROTHERS!" And with that, Raven...disappears..."Beast Boy...that'll explain the big hips." Robin said. Beast Boy's hips has gotten a bit big. And that just made Beast Boy's face turn red...and then made his head blow up.

Tomato Brothers! Raven is sitting at a booth eating, all together now...

"SPAGETTI!" Darkmatt, and everybody in the resturant shouted. "Owww, my ears." Raven groaned. "AND CHEESE!"

DM, and the resturant people, continued. "I think I'm deaf..." Raven moaned.

And just then, somebody walked out the restrooms...somebody...that was bad...to the bone...Brother Blood. "Nobody better go in there! I HAD TACO BELL FOR LUNCH!" Blood said...everybody stared at him, and then he walked to his booth. "Man I love that line." He said...and whatdoyaknow? His booth is just right behind Raven's. And...he caught Raven's attention. Hey, we actually got a plot going, unbelivable. Raven walked up to Blood and said "Brother Blood." "Ahh...you...ummmmmmm...uhhhh...who the hell were you again?" Blood said. Of course Raven can't hear him, she's deaf! "...Muttering to yourself won't save you." Raven said. "I am not muttering to myself you ignoraimence (Spelled right?)!" Blood scowled. "...What?" Blood twitched a bit, walked up to her ear...and instead of shouting what he just said. He shouted "I'M HAVING SPAGETTI!" Which...blew Raven away...she went back up to Blood...just to get blasted by "AND CHEESE!"

"Hey...I can hear conversation, I can hear again!" Raven said...and then immediately turned her attention to Blood. "You." She said. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven levitated a nearby chair, and hurled it to Blood. "Oh oh, MAKARAKARN!" Blood said.

Created Anti-Magical shield!

Instead of smashing into blood, a force field reflected it back into Raven, crashing into her, and sending her out the window. "God damn it I can't enjoy a dinner at a decent place without having to send somebody out the window anymore." Blood groaned, and then walked out the door. A nearby waitress said "Sir! You forgot to pay for your-"

All people in the resturant, and passing by drivers said "SPAGETTI!"

All people in the resturant, and passing by drivers said "AND CHEESE!" shortly after.

"What?...God damn it." Raven groaned. She was deaf again.

Good god almighty! It's the offstage Villians Staff Lounge! "Yano what I haven't been doing, I haven't been seeing what's going on with the chapter. What kind of author am I?" Darkmatt said...and then realized he was sitting next to Plasmus...who was dripping masses of gross stuff onto Darkmatt's head. "...Eww." Darkmatt said, and then quickly moved his food before it got gross stuff on that, moved to a different table, and then quickly ran to the bathroom. And now, to the bar, where we see Red X. "Urrrgh, I almost had the jackpot." Red X groaned while holding a scratch card. "Give me another glass of 7-up." He continued. "Sir that makes 237,546,243,457,342,569 glasses. You should stop." The bartender said. "I need something to wash down my-"

"SPAGETTI!" Red X, and

everybody in the lounge, and Darkmatt in the lavatory, shouted.

"AND CHEESE!" Red X, and

everybody in the lounge, and Darkmatt in the lavatory, shouted again.

Raven, was just outside...and got blasted by the loud noise. "Stupid villians only rule..." Raven groaned. "Hey, I can hear conversations...I can hear again! Again!" Raven cheered.

Back onstage, Titans Tower, Robin is walking around in circles, but just then, Cyborg enters the random hallway. "No sign of Raven." Cyborg said. "Urrrgh, whrere is she?" Robin said. "We looked at all the depressing cafes in Gotham, where could she be?" He continued. "On the sidelines of the studio, waiting to be called by the plot?" Cyborg said. "Hey! That's it! We'll just get her here via the plot!" ..."But how?" ..."Give me some time."

...How are they supposed to do that when this has no plot? ...I've been lazy all day! It's a conspiracy! It's, another rant! "That makes me 235,564, you, -666" Raven said. Offstage, the game room, where, when you're free, you can go ahead and get bored via the games inside. "I hate this game." Beast Boy groaned. "Me too." Raven said, and then she leave...

I'm failing to start a plot in all the wrong places. What's wrong with me? ...Do I have Writer's Block again? Dammit! ...Yano what, continue the story without me, I'm lying down. Titans Tower, Raven goes in and saids "Hello...I'm home." Raven continues searching. "Where the hell is everyboy?" She continued.

Gotham City...the rest of the Titans are searching around for Raven again...bah. And it's not getting anymore intersting. Hell, they're even checking Slade's Chambers...with Slade inside. "Ahh...Titans..." Slade said. "What the hell are you doing here?" Robin said. "...I dunno. I finished my-"

Everybody appeared into the chambers and shouted "SPAGETTI!"

then dissappeared.

Everybody appeared into the chambers again and shouted "AND CHEESE!"

then dissappeared.

"And then I got bored, and went here." Slade said. "...Oh (CENSORED!) I'm tied to the plot now am I?" He groaned. Robin charged up to attack...and missed. "...Come on Robin that was crap, you can do better then that." Slade taunted. Robin, jumped back up to attack Slade again...and just missed again. "...You can't hit crap...speaking of which-" Robin tried to attack again...this time Slade countered and threw him to the ground. "Hey let me talk bitch!" Slade growled. "Sorry." Robin groaned. "Anyway, speaking of which, look what I have behind, DOOR NUMBER 1!"

And giant rusty door opened to reveal..."A giant blender?" Robin said. "But guess who's on top?" Slade said. ...with Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload on top. "...cliched much?" Robin said. "...What did I say about letting me talk?" "Let you?" "...Jerk. Anyway, GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!"

Trap doors open up under the 3 monsters, sending them into the blender, and then it turns up, grinding up the 3...turning them into crap, stone, and a computer chip. It all drained out the blender...and then the Plasmus/Cinderblock/Overload combination monster shoots out a nearby chute! ...to crash and splatter all over a wall.

"...Yano maybe I shouldn't have added a speed boost." Slade said...and then got cheap shot by Robin. "What made you do it in the 1st place?" Robin said. "It looked pretty!" Slade groaned...and then immediately got back up and uppercuts Robin. "But trust me I WON'T dissapoint you. I got Plan B." Slade said...and whips out a giant cliched plot device bazooka of flaming death. "...ummm...overkill?" Robin said. Slade fires...and obliterates Robin. Exactly! Overkill! "...I did it...I killed Robin...was that what I was suppose to do?" Slade said. Robin drops onto Slade. "I had an extra life...or 2...or 5...or 10...or 59." Robin said. "DAMN THOSE EASY 1-UPS IN SUPER MARIO 64 DS!" Slade groaned.

And so...Slade was captured...OR WAS HE? He played Houdini when traveling in the Police Car...now he's out again...whoppe...

Anyway, Robin returned to Titans Tower...and everybody was there. "Hey guys. Missed me?" Robin greeted. "No." Raven said. "Where have you been?" "In the arsenal, getting heavy infantry, like this giant homing missle launcher." Raven holds out her new toy...and accidently fires it...and overkills Robin. "RAVEN!" Cyborg said. "Oops." Raven said..."THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY! ROBIN IS-" Robin reappears and had "Robin x 58" on top of him. "...never mind." Cyborg said. "Heey." Raven said, got up, and stared at Robin evily "When the hell did you get so many extra lives?" She continued. "Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed. "Uhhh...when I finished shooting for Chapter 3...I went out...and got more extra lives from Super Mario 64 DS."

"YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE US!" Beast Boy growled. "Well hey, look on the bright side, we got ourselves a living punching bag." Everybody looms in onto Robin. "...uhhh...friends don't hurt each other?" Robin sweaked.

Insert black screen and several fists landing and explosion noises, and a screaming Robin. And for kicks, a "OW THAT WAS MY GROIN!" scream from Robin.

Offstage at the Kitchen...Darkmatt's cleaning dishes. A guy's gotta do everything here doesn't he? And then it stroked Midnight. "Oh thank god Spagetti and Cheese day is over." Darkmatt groaned, he immediately dropped his tools and took off the kitchen gear. "I'm never having this holiday again." He continued.

THE END!

See? What'd I told ya? Don't update too often!

Anyway...please review my story! It invokes me to continue it! (I want 2 reviews for this chapter! I keep on getting 1 review per upload!)

COPYRIGHT AND GUIDELINES

Blue Flame Incorperated is copyrighted by Darkmatt. All rights are reserved. Though I may not be able to sue you, I betcha you don't want to make an asswipe out of yourself and steal from me.

Teen Titans owned by Cartoon Network

Nintendo DS, Bowser, and other related characters owned by Nintendo

Shin Megami Tensei 2: Nocturne owned by Atlus. It's a great game! You

should check it out sometime!

Darkmatt DOES NOT own and is NOT related to Cartoon Network, Strike n' Spare, K-mart, Tomato Brothers, The Wizard of Oz, M&Ms, Taco Bell, 7-up, and Nintendo, and this is a NON-PROFIT fiction made simply for fun and delight.

Thanks to all who understands this and still reads and reviews my stories!

Though I am happy that you care to review this fic I am not happy when I get reviews that is hateful, spam, and what not.

I DO NOT accept the following reviews and is not tolerated.

Hateful reviews, threats, and complaints (Otherwise called a flame)

Excessive Out-of-Content talking and endless, pointless text (Spam)

Suggestions, or demands, of any sort without granted permission. I

like to think of things on my own thank you very much.

Braking these guidelines will result in being blocked, and other misc. punishments that I see fit.

NOTE: If I miss something in the copyright, please E-Mail it to me ASAP please!

Thanks for following these guidelines. It shouldn't be a problem tomost reviewers.

One last thing. if you wish to contact me, stop by at my profile, again, no flames, spam, and suggestions without granted permission.


	5. Some Random Mob Meeting

THE BOOK OF RANDOM SCENES

TEEN TITANS

VOLUME I

By Darkmatt

Man, I'm bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored-bored, boooororoooorororororooroorrrrrred. But I still wield the next Chapter. Go nuts.

(The 1st snail update. Told ya)

VOLUME I

CHAPTER V

Some Random Mob Meeting

(Or, Another Incompleted Story Darkmatt Will Never Finish)

"We've just found out that there is a secret underground meeting in the Docks." Robin announced. "Waaaaait a minute." Raven

said.

Titans Tower, living room, "That's sounds too obvious." She continues. "Either way, we have to find out what they're planning." "That's what you said about Brother Blood...then...if Cyborg wasn't half human, we would've gotten our asses whooped. Now, I can just tell you, Blood has gotten a deal to appear a 4th time, just like Slade has gotten a deal to appear a 5th time."

"Ummm, guys, are we ever going to go?" Cyborg said impatiently. "Yeah dude, we are completely off plot." Beast Boy added. "Ask her, not me." Robin groaned. "Okay fine." Raven scoofed. "Anyway, someone told us that there was going to be a meeting about us. The problem is, everybody that's going to be there, is going to be a villain." She continued. "But waaaaaait...is there a reason why we should go?" Cyborg said. "Because whatever they're planning, we need to stop it before it happens." Robin explained the obvious. "Let me tell you a little story Robin." Raven said.

"There was a chicken in a farm. And a chick told him about a great chicken feast being held in a forest, he went to the feast, to soon find out that all that were there were foxes, and the chicken, was the feast...

He died shortly after he figured it out." Raven explained. "We still have to try." Robin said, with confidence of course, but you already know that. "This is going to be the end of all of us..." Raven thought.

A random underground base under the sea, everybody that was a villain and didn't have problems that prevents them from attending a mob-style meeting were there. The highlight of the gang was Brother Blood. But hey, when isn't he? "ORDER!" Blood shouted. "Now then, we have all come here today to discuss the destruction of the Titans." Blood said, and winked. "RIGHT?" "RIGHT." Everybody said, and winked. "Okay now, 1st order." Blood said...here's where it got boring.

Back up on land, landlubbers, the Titans were just outside. "Whatever's inside, we attack with full force." Robin said. "...Whatever. I'll just wait outside and stand guard just in case anybody else comes in." Raven said. "No, if something happens, we need your powers to retreat." Raven twitched a bit. "I thought you said 'No retreat, no surrender.'" Raven hissed. Robin groaned and said "Fine, wait outside."

And so, the Titans minus Raven goes into the cold building, to find it 'seemingly' completely unguarded. So, they advanced.

Onwards they go into the area, to find an elevator. "It looks obvious it's a trap. Let's go into the stairs." Robin said. "What stairs?" Cyborg said, starring into apparently the way into the stairs...without the stairs. "Well we can't take the elevator. They'll know we're coming." "Well we all can't scale down the stairs." "Dude! You're NOT going to leave me behind again!" Beast Boy growled. "Well the only good transformations you can do are Bears, Tigers, Dinosaurs, and Rhinos...all too big and too noisy." Cyborg explained. "But that's unfair!" "SSSShhhhh, think, STEALTH..." Robin whispered. "Riiight, Beast Boy, my point is made." Cyborg whispered. "...FI-" Beast Boy hissed. "SSShhhhhh." Robin said. "Fine." Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Ummmm, should I have lines?" Starfire said, confused. "No, it's your job to stay there and look stupid." Darkmatt said. "Waaaaait, dude, I can fly. Why are you leaving me?" Beast Boy complained. "Because...you're an idiot." Cyborg said...and Beast Boy just flamed some more.

AND so, Robin, using a Grappling hook, and Starfire, carrying Cyborg, scales down the ersatz staircase. (In no relation to The Ersatz Elevator, though it might be god dark beyond words and completely unexplored like the elevator, this is NOT a shameless ad for you to read A Series of Unfortinate Events.) Finally, the Titans minus Raven and Beast Boy reaches a bottom, but they can't see the door. "It's too dark. Star, a little help?" Cyborg whispered. Star charges up a starbolt for some light, no effect though, they can't seem to find a door even with the light. "Did they even intend to put a door?" Cyborg groaned. "Don't most staircases have a destination?" Starfire questioned. "Yeah, why would somebody build a staircase that leads nowhere?" Robin puzzled. "Maybe because it was made to be a secret warehouse for mob meetings that no superheroes were supposed to find out." Cyborg joked. "Mob meeting?" Robin questioned. "Oh did I say mob? I meant villians, villians." Cyborg corrected. "Guys? I see something." Star said. "The door?" Cyborg grinned. "No, I see a sign." "Well what does it read?" Robin asked. "It reads 'Fake Staircase that's actually a Pancake Maker, if you're reading this sign, you're (CENSORED!) screwed?" Starfire puzzled. "...Oh boy." Cyborg said, worried.

Indeed, they should, because they can know actually see some movement, the ceiling was approching...fast. "Oh god, Starfire! Do something!" Robin paniced. "What?" Starfire paniced. "Fire!" Starfire, started unleashing random starbolts at random locations, to no avail. "Measuring the digits and doing some arithmatics that nobody knows about, we have 20 seconds!" Cyborg paniced. Panic panic panic, that's all the titans did. Because death was approching rapidly, and they aren't getting anywhere. "10 SECONDS!" Cyborg said. "QUIT MAKING US PANIC MORE!" Robin paniced, s'more. "SORRY!"

Fortinate for them, this is NOT The Series of Unfortinate Events, a starbolt strikes a walls and blows an opening. "QUICK! RUN!" Robin screamed. Robin quickly bolted through, Starfire flew swiftly through, and Cyborg, going as fast as he can, takes 1 final leap to determine his fate.

SLAM! The ceiling harshly smashes into the floor, "ALRIGHT! I MADE IT!" Cyborg said triumpithly, "Ummm..." Starfire said, worried. Cyborg's was only the upper body..."What? Hey do you guys just got bigger?" Cyborg looks down, and screams. "Well, so much for stealth." Robin said. "Why haven't anybody come?" Starfire asked. "...Oh yeah, this is SO a trap."

1 floor below, "Crap, they're on to us." Blood moaned.

1 floor above, "We HAVE to continue on." Robin explained. "You say that all the damn time!" Cyborg flamed. "You're just mad because you're my size." "...Robin...stop." "Bu-" "Just stop. I'm leaving...well...I wish I could leave. Star, a little help?" "Gladly!" Star smiled. And Starfire carries Cyborg, and leaves. "Starfire, wait!" Robin said. "Urrrgh, how many practice courses have we done again? I lost count." Robin muttered to himself.

"B42, this is as low as it goes." Robin said to himself, Robin then shortly proceeds to a door entitled 'MOB MEETING ROOM', "This is it. Okay team, get-" Robin then realizes that, his team's gone. "...uhhhh, what the? Hello? Guys? Where are you?"

Pizza Parlor. "Man I'm so glad we jumped the gun out of that mission." Raven said, and then shortly took a sip out of her drink. "Yep. And look, we have a guest tonight." Cyborg said, then took a giant bite out of his pizza. But, below Cyborg, we see Gizmo, using some parts and tools to repair Cyborg, and excessively swearing to himself. "Keep on working Gizmo, author's orders." Cyborg said. And then the titans laugh, and Gizmo cursed some more to himself.

Godfather Meeting Room, "...3...2...1..." Blood said to himself. And then Robin bursts through the door. "SLA-" Robin began to said, but then realizes it's Blood. "It's Brother Blood, jackass. B-L-O-O-" Blood taunted. "BROTHER BLOOD!" Robin said. "Congratulations, you pass the 1st grade." Blood said, then got up. "Your little plan ends now." "Yeah, yeah, demoralize my evil ways, blah blah blah-ATTACK ME ALREADY!" Robin charges up to Blood, and jumps, and kicks.

But all he kicks, is an invisible wall. And lands into a villian, to soon realizes everybody was just a dummy. "A trap." Robin said. "You must be the dumbest out of the Titans, you're the only one here! What gives?" "What are you planning?" "I'm not planning a damn thing fool! This was a trap! To capture and then defeat the Titans once and for ALL! But unfortinaly, I only got there leader, pity." Blood, pushes a button.

SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. SELF DESTRUCT IN T MINUS 7:00

"I'm out of here." Robin said, he runs away, but collides with another invisible wall. "Hey! What the?" He added. Then Robin was shortly picked up off the floor, when he stopped moving, he tried to get out of what seemed to be an invisible cube. "You can't break out, but enough force to that cube will break it open. I will see you, in the afterlife." Blood smirked, and he teleported away. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Apparently, he will.

Pizza Parlor. "I'M BACK BABY!" Cyborg said, triumpithly. "That'll be 200 bucks." Gizmo said. "..." SLAM! Cyborg kicks

Gizmo out of the parlor. "I have to say, he did a pretty good job." Raven complimented. "Yeah, I hate to say it, but he's right." Cyborg said. "I don't see anything to put in my circutry." "Oh yeah, I got this as a present." Raven said, and

holds up a remote control. "I don't even know what it does." Raven tosses it to the side, and it tilts down.

Cyborg suddenly moves back, off the top floor. into the ground. "Ow..." Cyborg groaned. Raven picks the RC back up, and this time, she moves it up. Cyborg goes straight into the wall. "OW! What's going on?" Cyborg said. "Everybody keeps on

asking me questions they know I don't know the answer to." Raven groaned while playing with the RC. "What's this button do." She continued, and pushed a button. And then it looks like Cyborg was firing his Proton Cannon towards the wall. "Sorry!" Cyborg groaned. "...This must be, a controller for...Cyborg...wow..." Raven said. "...welp, time to have some fun." She continued. Just then, Beast Boy ran up to Raven. "Raven! Cyborg's going nuts!" He yelled. "...Get off me." Raven growled.

Beast Boy, being a good boy, slowly gets off. "I got this nifty controller and I can make Cyborg do whatever I please." Raven smiled. "Cool! Can I try?" "NO." Beast Boy backed up some more. "Go away, I dunno, make a fool out of yourself, but

just don't do it here." Raven continued. Raven's communicator started to play that ringtone. Raven got it out. "Raven." Raven said.

"I know I've never said this before. BUT I SO NEED HELP!" Robin yelled.

SELF DESTRUCT IN T MINUS 3:54-53-52-51-

"...ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, nope." Raven said, and puts her communicator away. "Shouldn't we help him?" BB asked. "You can, I'm not. I've never had this much fun before." Raven said.

Just outside the building, we see Blood, relaxing on a chair and drinking some Fruit Punch. "This explosion is going to be

magnificant." Blood said to himself. But just below, we see BB as a squid, taking the easy way down. "I wonder why we didn't use the T-Sub?" BB said to himself. Eventually, he reached the bottom, he turns into a sword fish...and slashes

into the building. He quickly shifts back to normal, and starts checking rooms...when just behind him was the room Robin

was in.

0:25-24-23-22-21

Robin was gritting his teeth. "Well I guess this is it, what I get for being so confident eh author?" Robin said.

"Umm hum. Curiousity killed the Robin." Darkmatt agreed.

5-4-3-

"This is it." Robin closed his eyes.

1-...MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION,

"...heh heh heh heh heh, I forgot the rule about the main character can't be removed from the show. Heh heh," Robin chuckled. But just then, water started to rapidly flood the room. "...You got to be kidding me." Robin groaned.

What happens next, I could never figure out. Somehow the Titans freed Robin, got out before the warehouse was filled with

water, and went back home for some pizza. The End.

"Dude, Lemony Snicket does a WAY, WAY more better job then you." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy..." Darkmatt hissed.

"Yes?"

"I'M NOT LEMONY SNICKET!"

Stupid Writer's Block.

THE END

"NOR AM I EVEN RELATED TO THE GUY! Jesus!"

:P What can I say? And there ain't anything I can put in here either...man I'm sick.

NOTE: When I said 2 reviews, I mean a review from 2 DIFFERENT PEOPLE! XX

Well it happened. anyway. :P I would like another 2 people to review this before I go on. (I kept my promise. Where's yours?)

COPYRIGHT AND GUIDELINES (NOW MORE SHORTENED!)

Blue Flame Incorperated and Darkmatt (duh.) is created by Darkmatt and MAY NOT be used without permission. Though I may not be able to sue you, I betcha you don't want to make an asswipe out of yourself and steal from me.

Darkmatt does not own any other characters and products used in the story, and such is only used in a parodic and fictional matter. Not for profit.

Though I am happy that you care to review this fic I am not happy when I get reviews that is hateful, spam, and what not.

I DO NOT accept the following reviews and is not tolerated.

Hateful reviews, threats, and complaints (Otherwise called a flame)

Excessive Out-of-Content talking and endless, pointless text (Spam)

Suggestions, or demands, of any sort without granted permission. I

like to think of things on my own thank you very much.

Though I DO accept...

E-Mail about a spelling error, plot misfit.

Braking these guidelines will result in being blocked, and other misc. punishments that I see fit.

NOTE: If I miss something in the copyright, please E-Mail it to me ASAP please!

Thanks for following these guidelines. It shouldn't be a problem tomost reviewers.

One last thing. if you wish to contact me, stop by at my profile, again, no flames, spam, and suggestions without granted permission. Spelling/plot errors are okay.


	6. Little Men in White Coats!

THE BOOK OF RANDOM SCENES

TEEN TITANS

VOLUME I

By Darkmatt

While my computer was "handicapped" I decided to write an extra chapter after spiffing up the last chapter. Enjoy.

(Hekatie, you're gonna love this chapter!)

BONUS MINI CHAPTER! Before we get on to Robin Bashing, how bout' something TT related

VOLUME I

MINI-CHAPTER II

Sheyeah, there's a reason why...

11:30 P.M. It's late night TV time, since there was no shooting today, the titans can sit down and relax...for once. "Wonder what type of random insanity we'll find today on Robot Chicken?" Cyborg asked. "This, Robot, Chicken, of which of speak, is it like...some sort of...ummmm" Starfire tried to finish. "Nothing?" Raven asked. "Nope."

"Hey! It's starting!" Robin said. And the titans got comfy on the couch. And by comfy I mean putting their heads onto the TV. "This is gonna be great..." Cyborg eagerly said.

Tonight on Teen Titans!

"SAY WHAT!"

Darkmatt's very exclusive room. Simply put. Prepare to show appointment card or FACE CERTAIN DOOM! Darkmatt was of course, slaving over the TV. When suddenly...the titans bursts in "WE DEMAND A SUE TO SETH GREEN!" the titans flamed. "I wish I could, but I can't." Darkmatt groaned. "What do you mean you can't? You've done it before." Raven said. "No, I can't, on the count of..."

Darkmatt turned to face the titans, and they shriked. Apparently, Darkmatt has stabbed his eyes out. "I haven't seen any legimate proof this has ever happened. Like you're going too." The titans just stared at him. "COME ON! I RESPECT YOU! I go to your shrine EVERY WEEK to give a prayer so that the lazy bastards at CTN will release more episodes!" "Riiiight, we'll just leave and pretend this never happened." "Voices in my head. Laa laa laa." And the titans quickly run out the door, to the kitchen. To pick up some forks.

Out of all the shows Seth Green has to parodized, he choosed Teen Titans. Thanks for ruining my night Seth. 

(Please DO NOT tell me what it's about, I chosed to try to avoid it for a reason.)

VOLUME I

CHAPTER VI

Little Men in White Coats!

(or What Would Happen if Robin Sold Out BB for his own Life)

Azarath Metrion Zinthos...

Titans Tower, Raven's Room, Raven is doing her usual meditating, it's another thing that keeps her sane, and keep Beast boy

from his grave. But did Beast Boy give a damn? Course not!

Knock knock knock! Raven, touches the ground again, and peeks through the door...there's Beast Boy. "Okay, come on now...

WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO REPEL YOU FROM MY ROOM?" Raven groaned.

There was a "MEDITATING" sign, a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign, an "UNAVAILABLE" sign, a "BEWARE OF RAVEN" sign, and finally, "Your lost item is not in my room so stop asking!" "Iii..just wanted to say...Iron Chef is on." Beast Boy said. "...Beast Boy, Iron Chef isn't on until 11:00 P.M" Raven said. "It's Robin watching Iron Chef, which he recorded...And I've seen the

video or over 1,000 TIMES..." She continued. "...He recorded a new..." "Seen it..." Beast Boy was running out of lifelines. "FOR THE 50TH TIME..." She hissed. Beast Boy was running out...god fast. "Ummm, have you seen my chair? I think it's in your-"

Living Room, cue explosion, cue Beast Boy screaming, cue Robin watching Iron Chef. Cue Starfire entering room. Cue end of "cue blah"'s. "Greetings Robin, are you watching the Iron Chef?" Starfire asked. "Yes." Robin quickly responded.

"Ooooh! Look at those onions sizzle!"

"You go Iron Chef!" Robin narrorated to himself. Starfire, puzzled why he's doing that, just floats off. And Raven enters the room. sipping some Urbal Tea? WRONG! It was a new drink that Raven seems to like. "Yes! Use the shrimp!" Robin continues to make a fool out of himself. "Hello. I'm the "Making sure you stay sane" fairy." Raven mocked. "Wanna watch?" "No thanks, I got better things to gaze at. Like an ancient cookbook. It's where I pick up this awesome formula for this rather special tea." "What's the ingredients?" "Hmm, some inter-galactical stuff you won't understand. Water, duh. And the secret ingredient, that makes it special." "Ooooh." "Is the blood of your bitter enemies." "Ummmm, Raven? Where'd you get the blood?" "There was aaaaaauhhhhh...healthy...donor...that gladly wanted to trade blood samples for a nice cup of this drink." Raven failed to fool Robin. "...You blown Beast Boy up again." "Yes. But hey, at least I'm not talking to a TV."

Robin glared at Raven. And then the doorbell rang. "I'l-" "I'll get it." Raven, then Robin said.

Robin went up to the door, opened it. And it was little men in white coats! Or, just Ed (Full Metal Alchemist) and Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) in there classic uniform, only white. "Men in White Coats service." Yugi said. "We keep the company below out of control!" Ed said. Robin stared, and closed the door. Then barred it. Beast Boy enterd the hall. "Dude, it took me hours to get all my blood back into my body." He groaned. But thanks to a little quick alchemy, the door was no more, and the barring equipment, became miniature figures of my favorite villians! "You really think a door's going to stop us?" Ed said. "Okay, who's the crazy one?" He continued. "Uhhhhhh..." Robin staggered. "What do I do? I can't go to the Insylum, (It's what I call "Where crazy mother(CENSORED!) goes.") but what can I do?" Robin thought. "Uhhhhh, IT'S BEAST BOY!" "WHAT!" BB hissed. "Well, he is technically insane." Ed said. "Yeah, he saids dude more times then Darkmatt says baka!" Yugi said, and chuckled, with Ed. "Heh heh good one." Ed said. "DUDE I DON'T SAY DUDE ALL THE-I mean-Wel-" BB failed to make a sentence. "Our point exactly."

Yugi said.

And soon enough, BB was in a metal cage, on a ship, departing the island. "NOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE FUNNY FARM!"

Was BB's last words for this chapter. All Robin did was sit there...and dropped to his knees. "Lord forbid what I just did." Robin said. "Wow Robin. I never thought I say this..." Raven said, watching the whole thing just outside the tower.

Cue unnessecary random people. "YOU'RE NOW ELIGABLE TO JOIN OUR "Beast Boy Torment" CLUB!" They said.

"NO!" Robin screamed. "What I did was WRONG! How could I just sell a free man just like that?" "Because he's an attention (CENSORED!), what does it look like?" Raven said. "Get inside before I close the backup door." Raven groaned.

And so, the next day the Titans payed a visit to the Insylum. To chat with the head of the Insylum. And would you belive it, it's not the author. It's actually Darkmatt's trusted crazy magician, that can run the Insylum when the REAL manager isn't there, Mumbo. "Sorry kids, author rules. Nobody is allowed out unless a jury of said peers and enemies deem him sane." Mumbo said. "Annnnnd...that's.." Raven said. "In 2 weeks." "TWO WEEKS? I remember DM saying that there was going to be an exclusive Beast Boy shoot in 1 week!" Robin screamed unnessecarily. "Don't you read the author rules, boy?"

RULE #(Insert large number, plus a letter here)

No show, no shoot. End of story. If it's required, I know how to digitaly add a digital you, bi-atch! No show, no show, fro yo!

"Basically put, the author will not let you." Mumbo said. "Though now theoriotically speaking, you would if the author wasn't in charge. Good thing he's here! Right?" That's when Robin started to get violent. And grabbed Mumbo by the collar. "LISTEN! My best friend-" He flamed. "No he's not, because why is he here in the 1st place?" Raven pointed out. "WHATEVER! I made a mistake!" "Like the thousands of mistakes you try to hide from people but miserably failed to. "NOBODY ASKED YOU! AND I NEED TO CORRECT IT!" "You didn't correct the part about Red X, basically because it was your fault entirely, and we had to help you out when you were Slade's Apprentice, which, in fact, which wouldn't have happened if you didn't rush off and leave-" "CAN YOU STOP MAKING IT WORSE!" "If you calm down I might. God, boy, you need therapy." Robin got a hand free and pointed at Raven. "Look! I know I did stupid things before! But you don't have to make it worse by putting me down because of those!" "And why exactly? You deserved it, Robin. You are mostly the reason why Slade has been whipping our as-"

"WHAT ABOUT THE LAST TIME SLADE ATTACKED?" "I was getting to that, until you interupted me, bastard."

In the background...Cyborg is enjoying some donuts. That explains why he hasn't done anything to stop it. And Starfire didn't come.

"SO WHY DO YOU DO IT!" "Oh great now you're repeating yourself." "I WOULD LIKE IT IF YO-" CRUNCH! While Robin and Raven was bickering, Mumbo got time to trigger a trap...I.E. a bullet proof window crushing down on Robin's hand.

YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

"Thanks Mumbo, though you might be sick, twisted, and your magic tricks are stale, you do some good deeds...sometimes."

Raven complimented. "You're welcome, kid...wait...what do you mean my magic tricks are stale?" Mumbo asked Raven. This is a story we'll get to some other day.

Okay! After Robin got his hand re-angled correctly...Robin still couldn't use his left hand. Titans Tower Living Room, "It doesn't take much to crack that guy." Raven said, while drinking some urbal tea. "Yano, it doesn't really take much to crack you either." Cyborg said. "YOU WANT SOME OF THE HEAT?" "No no! I never said I wanted to be BB's replacment!" "Doesn't matter, I need somebody to take my anger out on. Because every knows, me + long awaiting anger bad." "Yeah...but please stay away from me!" Cyborg, without hesitating, ran like a scared little puppy. Raven, just turned to lay on the couch.

It's actually pretty boring, here at Titans Tower. Unbelivably, no crime is happening today. Because they're all doing some jobs to help raise money to buy Trackmania Sunrise. (Which I already got! Suckers!) And I'm collecting 5 of there job payment, added up, that's over $80! Boy am I rich! I can buy all the manga available in the U.S in just a couple months if I did this to everybody in my company! Anyway, Raven is playing with a Rubik's Cube, dullingly passing the hours away trying to complete a lost cause, trapped ever in the 3 dimensional trap of th-...wait...she's got it. "Boring." Raven groaned, and tossed the cube with the other 20 she solved. "I can solve as many cubes in the world." She groaned, got to her labtop, And plays Bricks. (www.bricks-game.de) "But I CAN'T SOLVE MORE THEN HALF OF THE LEVELS HERE." She hissed.

Knock knock knock. Raven got up, and answered the door. It was Starfire. "Le Corbeau de salutations, je ne peux pas arrêter parlant cette langue inconnue et je ne sais pas ce que pour faire!" She said. Raven...couldn't make any words. "Uhhh, we english speak Star here?" "Non que n'est pas bon. Je sais parler l'anglais, mais je ne peux pas faire d'une manière ou d'une autre si!" "...Amnesia?" "Quel est l'amnésie?" "...juuust, keep away from me for the rest of the day...okay?" Raven, quietly closed the door."Aucun Corbeau! J'ai besoin de votre aide! J'ai besoin de chiffrer comment parler régulièrement encore le Corbeau! Corbeau! S'il vous plaît aider!"

No translation for you. Sorry. Titans Tower...wait, not Titans Tower, more like Gotham Park. Robin's sitting on a bench. Ever counting the days that shows darn well that he betrayed Beast Boy, again...for the 5th time...this month. But wait! Robin's not the only one enjoying fresh air, it's Brother Blood! "I'm popular, so I deserve this much time." Blood said to Slade. "But I just don't get it. I made more evil plans and mysteries then you can ever create and you're STILL more popular then me." Slade groaned. "Guess most people don't like the dark and sinister person, more like-" "Comic relief?" "HEY! I have you know I'm actually funny!" "I'm funny too, have you seen me in birthmark? I knew the author laughed at least once." A conversation between bad guys, walks right past Robin...until Robin realizes what he's doing and gets up. "SLADE!" Robin yelled. "Yo." Slade turned and said. "See? He called my name first." Slade said to Blood, who turned back and said "That's because he's a little creep that's has a very unhealthy obession with you. It doesn't count." "BLOOD!" Robin yelled again. "See?" Blood said to Slade "Everybody knows you." "And that's the point!" "Whatever you're doing, I'm going to stop you!" Robin said, and draws his staff. "We're not doing anything! God! Can't 2 villains walk through a damn park without getting annoyed?" Blood groaned. "...I was talking to Slade." "...Seriously boy you need a life."

And so, we leave that dynamic (not) storyline to return to Raven. Again, sitting on the couch in the living room, losing her sanity...bit...by bit...by bit..."Bored?" "No." Raven quickly said. Who's on the other line? Guess foo! "I know something fun to do." "Look, I can find my own ways, I don't need your help. If that's what you're going to call it." "Well, do you need fun in your life?" "Yes. But in a non-destructive way. Like I eat sugar free ice cream." "That stuff tastes horrible." "So what? You never tasted it." "Who's fault is that?" "Not me, I don't manage food." "THEN WHO THE HELL HAS BEEN GIVING ME MY MEALS!"

It's time for "WHAT'S IN RAVEN'S MIND!" What's in Raven's mind today? A...very secluded room in the middle of nowhere, as usual, except for the large square which has "FORBIDDEN, Open and face SEEEEE-VEEEERE CON-SEE-QUENCE-SES!" labeled on a tightly sealed door. "Dark Raven! I have dinner!" A Raven floats up to the platform. A magical mail slip appears, and Pink Raven slides it through. "I hope you like fat free clam chowder! I made it myself!"

"Does she have too?" "She needs to do something, and do you wanna stay alive or what?" Raven said. "Sigh, when I'm released, I'm destroying that Raven first." "Feel free, I'm much better off without her anyway."

And so, I stop teasing you. (I could give a more accurate entry if some lazy bastards would RELEASE THE OTHER HALF OF SEASON 4! URRGH!) And return to Robin. Who apparently is getting his assed kicked by Slade and Blood, whom are batting Robin back and forth with large Badmitten paddles. "I wonder why he ain't called Birdie? It would really fit this situation." Blood said. "It's a pun Blood, author wouldn't like it." Slade pointed out. Eventually, Slade misses. "Ha! I win!" "Okay fine, you're better then me." Slade groaned. "Well, I'm bored. Let's go." Slade continued. "Yeah, let's go to Tomato Brothers." Blood agreed. And they both continued onwards.

"Bones...broken...in every way...possible...very...difficult...to speak." Robin groaned.

But alas! Robin's savior arrived! It's, it's...RAVEN! "Walk, walk, walk." Raven said to herself. "Walk walk, walking is good, it'll keep me-HOLY CRAP!" Raven realizes the near obliterated Robin. "Oh lord, I knew I should." Raven groaned. "AAAAAGONYYYY." Robin groaned. "Ooooh fine." Raven sighed. "DIA!"

If nobody played Nocturne, Dia's a healing spell. Raven heals Robin...well...no, she just heals him enough to get back onto the sane side. "Urrrr, able to...breathe normal...bones...functioning...able to...stop speaking in...short dialouge. Thank you Raven." "Well, don't say it to everybody now. I don't want everybody going to me for their problems." "Wait, how'd you get healing abilities anyway?" "Well it's a long story."

See, there's this place called Azarath, and there was a terrible demon named Trigor, which is, belive it or not, m-

"NOT THAT STORY!" Robin said. "Oooh, sorry. Everybody wants me to tell that story. The healing abilites though, I can do."

I was at my local spellbook vendor, I was ready to move on to the next level in my list...but I didn't have the money to buy the book. But the merchant directed me to a rather cheap source which will help me make some money. I gladly accepted and bought the book. Only problem was, it was the OPPOSITE alignment of which I was on. That...and it was a total ripoff. Even though it was cheap, I could buy the next 4 Naruto volumes with the money I paid. But since it was such a low level book, I decided to say what the hey and mastered it, which I did.

"And that's how I got Dia." Raven said. "Wow Raven, number 1, where'd you get the book in the first place?" Robin asked. "1, shop policy saids to never reveal it's location to unworthy eyes. 2, you're...ummm...magically inept." "And does that change anything." "Come on Robin! Get real! You have no superpowers, the only natural abilities are your martial arts, and you never put any points into your magic skill. You could NEVER master it. And even then, you couldn't use the spells. Since of course, they require mana. Which you don't have." "Are you always like this?" "Only when I'm trying to keep the world from trembling at the awesome powers locked inside me, waiting to be burst into the open and strike fear into the hopeless and consume their terrified looks to add to my infinite power and my god the power it's the only thing that makes me feel SO good to be alive ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" ..."Aaaah, aaaaaah, haaaaa, ummmmmmm, ooookay." Raven finished, and went back to normal. Robin of course, making the right choice, ran like a scared puppy. "Ooh I hope he doesn't get a restraining order." Raven groaned. "I'm GOING TO GO IN AND SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING DAMMIT!" "YOU CAN'T DENY WHAT'S INSIDE!" Insert evil laughter in Raven's head. "You're not getting breakfest tomarrow, and I was going to make pancakes." "Awwwww..."

And so, the days pass, onwards and onwards, until finally, the author finally returns to the studio! Where was he by the way? "So...it's Tiger Monkey Tiger?" Darkmatt asked. "No it's Tiger Horse Tiger." Kakashi (Naruto) said. "Oh okay. See ya later." Darkmatt said, and walked into the studio, to find Robin laying on the couch. "The hells your problem?" Darkmatt asked. "I hope you don't mind. BB's in the Insylum. And he's able to come to do the shooting. I'm sorry, it's my fault." "Whaaaa? Like hell I'd do a BB shooting. Who do you think I am, you?" Darkmatt said. That's when, Robin realizes...it's made up...it was fake. "What have I been doing?" "Making an utter fool out of yourself for the whole damn chapter?" "Yep that pretty much sums it up." "But who said that?" "Hmmmm."

At the Insylum. "Oh yeah! Work it baby!" Well, BB's got his wish...his non-existant wish. He got his own shoot! His photo shoot! "Yeah work it." Terra said. "Show me the awesome that is you! Ow!" She continued to take photos of BB in his straight jacket.

THE END!

And so, another random unneccesary plot UNFOLDS! Will Raven be able to withold the evil within? Will Robin be able to pay for his sins? Will BB ever get out of jail? THIS ISN'T THE PLACE TO ASK! XD

REVIEW RESPOND TIME!

CHAPTER 4 REVIEWS

Hekaite

LOL! The only thing that bothered me is that you spelled spagetti incorrectly.

Also, in the comics, Brother Blood's cult (The Church of Blood) worshiped Raven's father, Trigon! And his son (also called Brother Blood) is creepily obsessive with her...and he's albino! Oops! I didn't follow the guidlines correctly! What shall happen to me?

Hekatie

Sorry, but I don't read comics, so not many comic related things are in my stories. I thought I had spegetti right. I spelt it wrong again didn't I? Ooooh. Blah. I'll fix it.

Terry Logan

why isn't this the book of random terra bashing?

oh, wait, that exists and i already read it

Because, well. I bash everybody. Even Raven a couple of times, to be fair to everybody. If that's what I'm going to call it. :P

COPYRIGHT AND GUIDELINES (UPGRADE!)

Blue Flame Incorperated is copyrighted by Darkmatt. All rights are reserved. Though I may not be able to sue you, I betcha you don't want to make an asswipe out of yourself and steal from me.

Darkmatt does not own any of the fictional characters included in this story, besides Darkmatt. Which are only used in a parodic and fictional matter ONLY. In english, he doesn't own them.

This story is a non-profit project and Darkmatt doesn't expect any money to come from this. (Poor, poor me. :) )

Though I am happy that you care to review this fic I am not happy when I get reviews that is hateful, spam, and what not.

I DO NOT accept the following reviews and is not tolerated.

Hateful reviews, threats, and complaints (Otherwise called a flame)

Excessive Out-of-Content talking and endless, pointless text (Spam)

Suggestions, or demands, of any sort without granted permission. I

like to think of things on my own thank you very much.

Though I DO accept...

E-Mail about a spelling error, plot misfit.

Braking these guidelines will result in being blocked, and other misc. punishments that I see fit.

NOTE: If I miss something in the copyright, please E-Mail it to me ASAP please!

Thanks for following these guidelines. It shouldn't be a problem tomost reviewers.

One last thing. if you wish to contact me, stop by at my profile, again, no flames, spam, and suggestions without granted permission. Spelling/plot errors are okay.


	7. Outakes and Antics

THE BOOK OF RANDOM SCENES

TEEN TITANS

VOLUME I

By Darkmatt

Lack of updates eh? It's more like lack of plot. That's making me prevent releasing Chapter VII.

Yes I know THE END has been done. So what?

So here's a blooper reel. Something to make you laugh.

Laugh...darn you...laugh.

VOLUME I  
CHAPTER VII  
Outtakes and Antics  
(Or, Family Issues, Lawsuits, and Death oh my.)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTTAKE 1  
Episode:BIRTHMARK

"I have to say Raven, when I found out the truth I was very impressed. All this time I had no idea the power lurking inside you. The glorious destiny that awaits. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

"...It took you this long to figure it out."

"WHAT?" Slade groaned. "I thought you were sharper then that! I mean COME ON. How many times have destroyed, nay, obliterated Robin?" Raven complained.

Backstage, Slade and Raven is rehearsing. "I had no idea! I didn't even CARE about you?" "You didn't noticed me AT ALL. You just thought of me and a freaking pawn in chess." "I thought of you more like a jack or knight or something." "Why?" "Because. Why would you be a pawn? You got this "glorious destiny" ahead." "It's cursed. Okay? I know it may sound "glorious". But it's cursed. Earth's gonna die." "Ain't that swell?" "It gets the same fate as Azerath. NO IT AIN'T SWELL!"

OUTTAKE 2  
Episode:OVERDRIVE

It's chess! Cyborg VS Raven! "Checkmate." Cyborg saids...

Raven...just looked like she just lost her soul. "...no way..." She saids. "Gotta go!" Cyborg saids, and takes off. "NO...WAY..." She stared. "Raven. Are you alright?" Robin asked. "No...I have a TITLE. A TITLE that only stays if I don't-"

Raven's worst nightmare came true. Darkmatt's got her trophy. "HEY! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Raven yelled. "It's going up for grabs again. Man, I wonder how long you would last. Too bad though." Darkmatt said as he hauled that huge trophy out of the studio. "Arrrgh." Raven tilts back into her chair...and tilts over. "Raven. Winning isn't everything. You don't need-" Raven got up and that interupted Robin. She grabbed a "Whoop-ass Stick".

"OWWW! OWWW! WHAT D- OWW!" And the rest just unfolded like my Magic deck propped on it's side.

OUTTAKE 3  
Episode:EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH

"And THAT's how my big action scene should be played out!" Beast Boy said. "BB. I like how you done this...if I didn't have to be flooded by lawsuits the moment this aired on TV." Darkmatt said. "What do you mean?" "THE WHOLE DAMN SCENE IS ENTIRELY RIPPED OFF FLCL!" "Don't you meeeannnn Fooly Cooly?" "WHAT-EVA! I can't. And you can't. If I did, I would get a big fat lawsuit to my face. If you did...well...I would get a big fat lawsuit to my face." "But it took me a whole week to write this up!" "Join the club. At best a chapter takes a span of 2 weeks. We can't. Or I can't. I would get (CENSORED!) out of my money. And you would lose your job." "That's kinda not fair?" "Law screws us all."

But alas. After careful treaking. And remodling the Vespa so it doesn't look like an exact replica of Haruhara Haruko's Vespa. This scene came to exist...

All in the expense...of DM writing a scene of his own.

OUTTAKE 4  
Episode:EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH

Downtown. Beast Boy is asking somebody to loan their moped to him..."No. You can't drive it." Yumi saids.

Downtown. Beast Boy is asking somebody to loan their moped to him..."No. You can't drive it." Haruko saids.

Backstage. Beast Boy is asking somebody to loan their moped to him...while being pinned down..."NO. You CAN NOT drive it!" Darkmatt flames.

"You know ever since I found my spellbook in approximately 13,573,912,508 pieces. Nobody wants to give you anything." Raven said. "Oh come on! That one-" "Thousandth." "-time! Eh...I hate you." "And I hate you too. MORE THEN YOU EVER THOUGHT." Beast Boy scuttled away.

OUTTAKE 5  
Episode:STRANDED

Somewhere on that one planet. "But Starfire. You don't understand. On my planet, a girlfriend mea-" Robin tried to explain. "A girl or young woman with whom a man is romantically involved with." Starfire responded.

...Robin stopped..."WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooow I SOOOOO did not see that one coming." Darkmatt said, shocked. "...ewrgoebrgouerbgadsfvyowqeriolnfdvb...uuuhhh...play dammit play." Robin choked.

Beast Boy played a classy tune on a piano.

...the rest...just turned golden.

OUTTAKE 6  
Episode:PROPHECY

It's time for a scene rewrite!

Azerath, Raven's searching and searching...for something...oh wait she found it!

And it's time to check up on Arella. "I can't belive these doves costed $50 a piece. Who charges that much?" Arella complained.

And Raven jumped onto the balcony she's on. "Mom!" Raven shouted. Arella just walked towards the door. "I know you're there Arella!" She continued. "Then it can't be helped I suppose." Arella turned around. "What do you want?" She continued. "Mom. The prochey's happening. I'mstartingtolosecontroloverTrigon'spowerandtheportal'sstartingtobecomeavailable." "PLEASE SLOW DOWN." Arella shouted, looking at all the charts Raven pulled out of her cloak. "When is THE END again?" Arella asked. "July 2nd." Raven responded. "Raven. There's a reason why I can't help you. I would've done so 10 years ago if I could. You think I don't know anything?" "Good point. Do you have ANYTHING? SOMETHING? ONETHING? ONE PIECE? I don't want Earth, my friends, and freaking humanity on there to get utterly obliterated." "...look, I know how you feel. Be that as it may, you were forever cursed, the minute you were born. To freaking annilate Earth. You'll just have to spend as much time with your friends as you can. For Earth is about to undergo the same fate as Azerath."

Dreams turned into Reality. In just a millisecond. Azerath turned from bright ghosttown...to ghosttown from hell.

And in the horizon, Raven can see Trigon's eyes and his laughter.

"I STILL WANNA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Raven cried.

OUTTAKE 7  
Episode:THE QUEST (And now for something completely different!)

"True master! I am ready to train!"

The echoing words of Kitaro's reach the ears of a person inside the shrine. The person decided to see what's happening.

"What the hell do you want?"

Kitaro was left speechless.

It was Darkmatt. "How dare you disturb me when I'm trying to play Magic." He said. "How can you be the true master? If you can't even protect yourself?"

Kitaro launched an attack...and of course...Darkmatt gets hit. "See. How can yo-" "Ow. You don't strike your master." "I AM NOT YOUR MASTER!" "Sure you are."

Now it was Darkmatt's turn to strike. He takes out a baseball bat. "Now..."

WHACK! "AWAY WITH YOU!"

OUTTAKE 8  
Episode:THE END II

Robin and Slade's little adventure through lower hell...or...sub-lower hell. How should I know? You can't tell hell from earth anymore.

"Yano what sucks?" Slade said, and plants his foot into, what I'm calling it, a lava bird. Don't correct me, just reject mine, and subsitute your own. You're the captain, remember? "We have to do this for about 100,000 or so times, and they only have to hit us about 10 times."

"That's not bad at all." Robin said. "I've faced worse." "No you haven't...can you please sto-"

A lava bird comes up to Slade. "YOUR GUARD IS DOWN!"

Slade gets bitch-slapped and his mask comes off.

He turned towards Robin. And indeed, it's no illusion. Slade's a freakin' skeleton. "...Who...are you?" Robin asked. "Yes boy wonder, I'm Death in deguise." Slade mocked. "I'M (CENSORED!) DEAD!" He continued. "But then why are you alive?"

"..." Slade takes out a book. "Necromancing for Dummies." Slade read. After which, he throws the book to Robin. "Study it. You'll be quizzed later." And Slade takes off.

"That doesn't answer m-" Robin said. "Give it up Robin. It's a lost cause." Darkmatt groaned.

OUTTAKE 9  
Episode:THE END III

Slade's reached his goal. "Well. This is it. This should be what I'm looking for." He said. The doors start to open, and the light cloaked what was inside. "Well...let's get truckin'." He said. And thus he walks into the light...

"Well this is an awkward place." Slade wondered. The erotic statues of that 6-armed idol...yano...that one? follows the room's wall. This seems to be a worship room or something.

"Well no matter." Slade said, and walked along the path. "This shouldn't be-" Spikes shot up from the ground "WHAAAAAOH MY GOD! (CENSORED!) that was close." Slade moved around the spikes. "This sure is a weird place to liv-" -BLOK! Slade gets thwumped by a log. "OW...I think I just lost power to half my brain." But none the less, Slade moves on.

Finally, after another spinning log, the hallway ends. And Slade finds a door.

And a 6-armed monster.

"I aM tHe GuArDiAn Of ThIs ChAmBeR...yOu MaY nOt PaSs..." The beast bellowed. "I got nothing to lose. I'm already dead. Plus, There's something I need back there." Slade reasoned. "VeRy WeLl ThEn." The beast walks down the stairway, and jumps to Slade.

Slade draws out a sword. "BRING IT ON!" Battle cried Slade.

Bonus points goes to the person that correctly guesses where the plot of this scene came from.

OUTTAKE 10  
Episode:THE END I

"Sometimes, you just wake up, and have that fuzzy feeling inside..."

Outside Titans Tower...Slade, his army, and all. "That today is a good day." Slade said.

OUTTAKE 11  
Episode:THE END II

After the final scene of THE END II was finally shot. The cast was chilling backstage.

"Why were you wearing a gray cloak, with a white outfit?" Robin asked Raven.

"I don't know. It's just what the author said. And just that. He said it is REQUIRED and it adds to the ILLUSION. I just say it's a poor effect." Raven groaned. "Who thought of that part anyway?"

OUTTAKE 12  
Episode:THE END III

"You know deep in there that I made you." Trigon said.

"Oh gods. Everytime I try to think about that. It makes me vomit. I STILL CAN'T SEE HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Raven groaned...then vomited.

OUTTAKE 13  
Episode:THE END III

It was about 3 minutes until shooting began for THE END III.

"Okay. Checklist. White outfit..." Darkmatt said. "Check." Raven said. "Age regression." "Sigh...check..." Raven groaned.

"Still. WTF? Age regression? I do not get it. How is that possible?" Raven puzzled. "Don't ask me. Amnesia..." "NO WAY. I can take killing my fashion statement...but this is where I draw th-"

Raven sticks out her tounge...as she's hit by a frying pan by Cyborg...and sent to the ground. "Thanks." Darkmatt said.

OUTTAKE 14  
Episode:THE END III (Brought to you by Geritol.)

Robin/Raven scene. "Okay, you know what. I AM NOT going to listen to your boring as hell...which we are in...stories. You know what that means." Raven flames. "...sigh...yep." Robin saids.

Robin, muffled, climbs up the walls with Raven playing Horesy. "FASTER WISE ASS FASTER!"

OUTTAKE 15  
Episode:THE END III (I swear I had so many ideas on this.)

Up on the battlefield where the titans are getting beaten by lava-birds...boomerangs hit some of them...the titans turn their attention to a rock...

out in the horizon...cowgirl Raven raises out of the horizon with her trusty stead Robin. "You're no pony, Robin." She saids.

"Oi dun wuna her ny nsults." Robin said, still muffled.

No avail. Trigon falls into the ground laughing his non-existant pants off. And soon, everybodys doing it.

"Don't worry horesy, you'll always be known as babysitting a little girl." Raven smiled.

Kodek moment anybody? No? Oh whatever.

OUTTAKE 15

Episode:THE END III (An hour earlier prior the season finale, I was watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory...awesome movie.)

Raven's in perfect mode. And back to form. Needing to blow it off on somebody.

"I WILL NOW SMITE YOU WITH JUST ONE HAND!" Raven said. "One hand. HAH! I like to see yooooo...I'm (CENSORED!) ain't I?" Trigon said. Raven rushed up to Trigon...annnndd. "SHOURYOKEN!"

Ass Whuppin'

Destroy target silver-bordered permanent in any game you can see from your seat.

Asses to ashes,

Donkeys to dust.

And then everything turned good. Trigon died, and the world returned to normal.

The aftermath. "Wow...that was like...awesome." Robin admitted. "I TOLD you I too, can save the world." Raven said. "But it was the team that saved the world." "...I thought you would actually turn on your brain...wait...you didn't...AGAIN..." "Please do not be angry Raven. The world is saved! You should be happy!" Starfire cheered. "Sigh, you're right. WHO WANTS PIZZA?" Raven shouted.

THE END!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER IX and X will be a 2 part finisher. After which, you can stop worrying. if I'm okay? Okay? Okay.

Any review I would like. Shows me you care. About this chapter. XD

COPYRIGHT AND GUIDELINES  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any likenesses, parodies, and cameos involved in this work of fiction is only used in a parodic and fictional matter. Darkmatt is not related to the companies that owns such parodies and cameos.

Darkmatt, and Blue Flame Incorperated is an original work by Matthew Blayden. (BFI is a name of a car donor...omgwtfbbq?)

This story is a non-profit project and Darkmatt doesn't expect any money to come from this. (Poor, poor me. :) )

Though I am happy that you care to review this fic I am not happy when I get reviews that is hateful, spam, and what not.

I DO NOT accept the following reviews and is not tolerated.

-Hateful reviews, threats, and complaints (Otherwise called a flame)

-Excessive Out-of-Content talking and endless, pointless text (Spam)

-Suggestions, or demands, of any sort without granted permission. I

like to think of things on my own thank you very much.

Though I DO accept...

-E-Mail about a spelling error, plot misfit.

Braking these guidelines will result in being blocked, and other misc. punishments that I see fit.

NOTE: If I miss something in the copyright, please E-Mail it to me ASAP please!

Thanks for following these guidelines. It shouldn't be a problem tomost reviewers.

One last thing. if you wish to contact me, stop by at my profile, again, no flames, spam, and suggestions without granted permission. Spelling/plot errors are okay.

OR IS IT?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER IX:  
TITANS FOUR!

The day would come...the day has. Beast Boy is on the chopping block from an impeachment. And with Raven being sneaky and backstabbing to her teammates. Is there any hope for BB? OF COURSE NOT!

(Plot subject to change.)


End file.
